It's the Dawn,You'll See
by Xarii
Summary: It all started with a crash and it all ended with a crash. Sky and 2-D are practically stuck in the same predicament, their closes mates are soden drunks and their lives full of bruises and cuts. But just like magnets their pulled together.
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N:**Hola'! Back from Mexico!! lol. Just kidding. But I wrote this about a year ago and never got the chance to put it up but since the new Gorillaz album, Plastic Beach, is making it's debut in a few days time I decided now would best the time to post it. Most of the info is...meh, some what accurate. Got it out of "Rise of the Ogre" but the other stuff came out of my mind. So I tried to type them accents....yeah, that might not have worked so well. If you can't understand what their saying....sorry. lol. I'm honestly not stupid! I know how to spell it's just like I said I was trying to give them accents. Well enjoy the story!! Tell me what you think!)

**Chapter One**

The radio blared as we made our way down the street in a dull purple dune buggy.

Smiling, I sang along to the song on the radio and snapped my fingers. Bailey, having no patience, flicked her half-done cigarette in my face and changed the radio station.

Whipping the ashes from my forehead I sank down in my seat, rubbing the burn mark the cancer stick had left.

"Could you slow the fuck down?! I'm not in the mood for dying today!!" Demetri shouted from the back seat, holding on to a bar that was connected to the side of the car. "Oh shut you' bloody face. I'm not in tha' mood to ea' ya whine!!" She shouted back, turning the stereo up all the way and speeding up making the car hit a hundred.

Still accelerating we were about to reach a green light a couple of yards ahead when it turned yellow.

Bailey, instead of stoping, sped up.

Just as the light turned red and we were about to pass by, a camouflaged Geep collided with our car. Both vehicles skidded to a halt. Bailey jumped out of the buggy and the driver of the Geep jumped out of his car and the two began to scream and point senselessly at one another. You'd think a crowd would have gathered around but this was the slippery part of town where no one could really be trusted and when trouble accrued where the cops would show up everyone would crawl back in the hole they came from.

The driver of the van was a yellowish/greenish skinned man with dirty teeth and greasy black hair. Bailey and this man seemed to be a perfect pair. From far away you'd think they were a fighting couple. She had long black hair and a well sculpted face that always appeared to have a frown present on it.

She only smiled if she was drunk or if she was beating up on me and to think of it, that's pretty often.

Two more people got out of the Geep. A small Japanese girl and a big black man. The black man held Bailey's perfect match back and Demetri, not wanting to be left out, jumped out over the side of the buggy along with his mate Robert and held Bailey back.

Sighing, I got out of the car too but decided to hang back. Leaning against the jacked up buggy, the radio still turned on but not a loud as it was, I hummed along to a song by Blur. The fight between the two had come to a brief halt but they still looked pissed off.

A boy or a young man to be correct, with sunk in black eyes strolled over and propped himself up against the buggy beside me. His hair was the complete polar opposite of mine, bright blue, while mine was a deep red. "Sorry 'bout Mudds. E's gotta bad tempa'." He said, his two front teeth missing. "Oh! By tha' way. My name's 2-D." He added.

I smiled back and shook my head. "S'alright, Bay's gotta pretty nasty tempa' too. She's nomlly' not tis' mad though. Guess it's cause' I jus' got back 'ome and she 'ad to drive all the way from 'ere to tha' ai'port." I say.

Completely forgetting to introduce myself I put my hand out for him to shake. "I'm Sky." I smile even bigger.

He quickly shakes my hand and goes back to leaning against the buggy. "Get ova 'ere Dullard!" Bailey yelled at me, seeming to be getting along with the Mudd's guy know. "You to face-ache!!" Mudd's yelled at 2-D. The both of us let out a sigh and walked over to the group. Robert and Demetri were gone. They had decided it wasn't worth the trouble of waiting for a ride with us.

When 2-D and I came over to the odd looking bunch Bailey gave me a look I'd never seen before. Being shorter than me she grabbed my shoulders and hisses in my hear, "Sky. You know 'ho they ah' don't you?!" She says this rather loudly and the black man chuckles.

Turning around I look at them carefully but linger on 2-D for a few seconds more. Honestly not know who they were I look back towards her and shake my head no. "I 'ave no idea, Bay."

She smacks me in the back of the head and grumbles some curses in my direction. "Their Gorillaz, Stupid!" She snaps.

"Hmmmmm. Well tha's kinda a rude thing ta say. They dun look like monkey's ta me." I say to her with an air of honesty in my voice.

Her whole face turns a nasty plum color as she shakes with anger. "Gorillaz......the...band. You ass-hat." She growls between gritted teeth.

Taking a few steps out of her reach I look them over once more. "Gorillaz, Gorillaz." I repeat trying to place the name in my head. "Oh! Gorillaz! I know you! You play that' song 19/2000!" I smile widely. "Yeah that's us!" 2-D chimes.

"Well, your rich and everyfin' . Wot' ah' ya gonna' do 'bout my buggy?!" Bailey got back to the previous subject. "S'not my fault you don't know 'ow to drive, love!" Mudd's sneered, starting another argument.

The three other members of the band make there way over to me. "Uh Sky, This 'ere is Russel, " He motions to the black man, "And that thea' is Noodle." He points to the japanese girl. Noodle smiles at me, "Konichiwa Sky-Chan. Ikaga Desu Ka?" Greeting me she shakes my hand. Russell nods his head in my direction and gives me a short, "Sup'?"

" 'Ello. Er, so, uh wot 'appened?" I ask motioning to the Geep.

"Murdoc wen' threw tha' ligh'. Guess e' though' no one was comin'." 2-D replied, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry." I mutter.

They all shot me a look of confusion.

"Wot fo'? You didn' do nuffink." 2-D asks.

"Well is' ou' faul' to. I mean Bailey could of stopped bu-"

"Ey. It's not a big deal. No use crying over spilled milk right?" Russel pat my back.

"Unless is' chocolate!" 2-D butt in but with a glare from Russel he shut up.

"Anyways, what happens, house is just up the hill there. Well bring your buggy up there and have it fixed up." He finished, pointing to a dreary looking mansion on top of a landfill. Any normal person looking at it would be terrified out of their wits and stay as far away as they could but the house on top of that landfill drew me in with a light of curiosity.

Russel walked at a slow pace to their Geep and opened the trunk. Pulling out one of those chain things to tow cars with he attached one end to their Geep and the other end to Bailey's buggy. I looked over at him with a look that asked, "whats' that for?".

"It doesn't look like your buggy's gonna make it up the hill." He said.

* * *

After a bunch of snarls of anger from Murdoc and cursing from Bailey we made it to the garage of their home which they had dubbed the name Kong Studios.

As soon as we go there Murdoc stomped off in the direction of a ratty looking winebago with Bailey right on his heals.

An old man with graying hair and an abnormally large nose with a tool belt on crawled under Bailey's buggy and began to....well......who really knows.

"That's Rusty our mechanic. He should be finished up in about an hour or so." Russel said before walking away, followed by Noodle.

Now it was just me and 2-D, well okay and Rusty but he wasn't paying one cent of attention to either one of us.

"So," 2-D began nervously. " you like pong?"

"Pong-Pong or Ping-Pong?" I smile.

"Pong-Pong. You know wif the controla's." He motions with his hands as if he had a controller in them.

"Yeah. Pong's grea'! I use' ta 'ave the real ol' one....but....Bailey sorta' stomped on it." I laugh half-heartedly.

"You wanna' go a few roun's? I got it."

"Sure. Tha'd be wicked."

Leading the way, he goes through a door out of the car park that leads down a stair well. At the bottom of the stairs was a door that he opens to reveal a dimly colored room with random and not so random objects strewn around the place.

Keyboards were hung all over the walls and at the back of the room was a shrine devoted to Tibet.

An orange bed was placed in the middle of the side wall, a computer layed beside it.

"Sorry 'bout the mess." He apologized, kicking a beer can as he made his was across the room.

"S'no big deal. My room's probably abou' in the same condition as you's."

Walking towards the back wall I examine the shrine more carefully.

Coming up beside me 2-D rubs the back of his head nervously. "Hee. Abou' tha'-"

"I fink is' cool. You win' to Tibet? I've been finkin' about goin' meself." I smile at him.

He sucked in air quickly as I said this and it made him sound like he gasped. "You really fink so? Well if ya do decide ta go you shoul' know is' real pretty ova' thea'. Everyone's real nice to. 'Ad no clue wot they was sayin' but it wos still nice." He gave a small laugh at the end.

I laughed as well. "Oh, ah, the game's ova' 'eah." He walked over to his bed and sat down, bending over to pick up two pong controllers.

He patted the spot beside him and I sat down. Handing me the remote he said,"You' on tha righ'. I'm on tha' left." Motioning to the three flat screens on the wall, I looked up. "Kay'" I smiled.

* * *

Playing Pong was a lot funner when I was a little kid. You know? Cause it was practically the very first video game.

I could sit there for hours and just stare blankly at the black screen as the little white ball....square thing bounced back and forth across the screen.

Well now......it was still pretty funny.

Except the fact that when you get older you, get more.....what's the term? Competitive? Yeah, that's it. More competitive.

Well, me and 2-D played Pong for a good long while until we were tied up but that competitiveness got out of hand and some how a lamp got broken along with one of the flat screens and I think I might have cracked a rib.

It wasn't all my fault though. 2-D threw his remote at the flat-screen, that's how that got broken and as I stood up on the bed to do my victory dance I fell and hit the night stand along with the lamp that was on it and that's how the lamp got broken and like I said, I think I cracked my rib.

Now that, my friends, is how two, some what sane people, can go crazy, by playing pong for to long. Yes that rhymed.

"You alrigh'?" 2-D came over and picked me up off the floor.

"Yeah. I fink so. Fought I broke my rib but guess is' jus' bruised. Hee. Uh, fea' game? Er, an, sorry 'bout ya' lamp." I laughed nervously.

He laughed too and shook his head. "S'alrigh'. An I didn' really like tha' lamp to much anyways. Personally,..........it kinda' creeped me out." At hearing this I bent over and burst out laughing. "I'm not jokin'!" He laughed with me.

* * *

After we cleaned up, we went up stairs and wondered the house. Which was huge if I do say so myself.

As we walked into a room with a giant tv I noticed Russel sitting in a seat staring blankly at the screen with is mouth dangling open and a scoop of ice cream dripping from a spoon in his hand. "Er....uh.....Russ?" I call softly walking towards him, 2-D right behind me.

Noodle comes skipping into the room and the movie playing on the screen changes.

"I was watchin that." Russel says, droping the spoon as he snaps back into reality.

As if they knew we were all here, Murdoc kicked the door open and Bailey followed right behind him, her lipstick smudged and her shirt ruffled.

"Le's go you dolt. S'time ta leave." She says, motioning me to follow her out the door.

"Leave?" I ask sadly.

Snorting angrily she grabs my arm fiercely and drags me out to the car park where the buggy must be waiting.

The band followed, 2-D walking at a quick pace to keep up and Murdoc not really looking like he cared much at all, striding behind everyone at a "I'll-get-there-when-I-want-to" pace.

As we walked up to the buggy I opened the passenger side door and got in, waiting for Bailey to start it up.

She was flirting with Murdoc, twirling her hair around her finger and saying she hopes they crash into each other again sometime. Murdoc put on his charm I suppose you can call it and whispered something in her ear and I'm pretty sure it wasn't sweet nothings.

Noodle and Russel came over and said their fair wells and then returned to what they were doing previously. Then 2-D came and leaned aginst the buggy, looking over at Bailey and Murdoc for a brief second he sighs.

" 'E alway's does this. Lewa's them in an' then....well.....hmmmm....I'm shua you can imagine tha' res'." He sighs again and shakes his head.

"Same wif Bailey. If it weren't fo' them jus' wantin' to do tha' nasty they'd be a pretty goo' couple." I reply, leaning my arms on the window frame. 2

-D looked at me and grinned. "Ey, I wos jus' wonderin' if I could maybe get ya numba'. So we coul' maybe 'ang out again or sommfin. I mean, uh, ya know if ya wanna'. Is' jus' tha'-" As he rambled I picked up a pen off of the floor that had been bitten on previously, probably by me ,hee-hee, and found a dirty crumpled napkin in the cup holder and wrote my name on it along with my number.

" 'Eah yah go. An' I'd love ta 'ang out again. Maybe next time thea' won' be any broken lamps." I handed him the napkin and we laughed at my crack on his evil looking lamp.

Pocketing the napkin, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, uh, I'll see ya aroun'." he waves bye and heads for his room. "Yeah see ya."

As we drove out of the car park Bailey blew a kiss to Murdoc and he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. What she didn't see though, was that when she turned her head he took the imaginary kiss out of his pocket and stomped on it. I don't think it was personal, probably just the way he is.

**Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N: **Okay, so here's chapter 2. Now I forgot to say this last time but I don't want to offend anyone! Somethings in my story may be offense to people. Like the way I type the accents. If it does offend you I'm very sorry! I know not everyone in the U.K. Sounds like this. I just think this is how Sky sounds. Hence, since she's my character she could speak in Russian if I wanted her to!....But she doesn't because she's English. Also 2-D does sort of talk like this. "I can' catch it! Look is' to slippery. I can'- I can' kill it!" "MELT IS' FACE!!"lol. If you didn't know I was making a reference to "The eel" Gorillaz bite. Anyways this chapter may be a little more offense then the rest but I'm not cracking on any ones race or anything. I just mention some of the stereo-types every ones heard about. Like all Americans being fat and ignorant and all Canadians saying "eh" at the end of their sentences. I don't believe any of these stereo-types myself because I dis-like ignorant people...a lot, hence I'm not ignorant, I can be though and I'm not really fat either. I may not be Canadian,(my great grandparents were) but I say "eh" at the end of sentences a lot and, again no offense, but my teeth are pretty bad, playing on the term "all British people have bad teeth", my friends even joke around with me about it, it's all in good fun though. :D Anyways not much of the Gorillaz in this chapter but the rest of the chapters will have them a lot. *Wink, Wink* Again I forgot to mention this but I don't own Gorillaz. Well, please give me some feed back about what you think. Good or bad, please be dignified though if your telling me I need to fix something.)

**Chapter Two.**

After waiting for two weeks I decided to un-pack my bags from my trip to the U.S. of A.

Sticking the last pair of pants in my dresser I go down stairs and put my dirty laundry in the washer, I live in a apartment complex you see, I went back up stairs and turned on my PlayStation an put in Silent Hill, the game.

Sure any normal person'd get the willies playing this game by themselves but I saw it as more fun.

After an hour of game play I saved my progress and turned the PlayStation off. As I did so Bailey came storming into my apartment, going into the kitchen.

Sitting back down on my old fashioned, 70's print couch, I click through the television programs and stop on "Skin Walkers". The banging and clanging in the kitchen had stopped and out came Bailey with a bag of potato chips and about seven cans of off brand beer.

Sitting down beside me she drops a can in my lap, opening one for herself and tearing open the bag of chips.

Opening my own beer, I take a sip and focus on the movie. I'm pretty sure the next second Bailey starts to talk to me but all that reaches my ears is that "wont wont" sound that the adults in the peanuts make. Honestly, who can understand them? I smile to myself at the though.

Next moment though, a screech like a bird's echo's through the room and the back walls of my brain.

Looking over at Bailey I swallow the saliva that had gathered up in my mouth. "Uh, yeah?" I ask, nervously.

"I wos talkin' to you dumb shit. I'm only gonna' repeat myself once. WOT....DID...YA....NEED....TA....GO....TO....THE....U.S.....FO'?" She speaks loud and clearly like I'm retarded or I'm deaf. I honestly hate when she does stuff like that. I'm not mentally disabled or anything, I just tend to take in information slower than "normal" people. I'm not deaf either. Sometimes I just block out what's going on around me and get lost in my thoughts or the music that always seems to play in the back of my mind.

If I told Bailey that though she'd probably just snicker and say something like, "Wot thoughts? Your 'eads like an empty nut shell."

Stuffing a hand full of chips in her mouth she waits for me to answer.

"Well......thea' wos a concert I 'ad been dying to see an' so I decided to go ova' thea' and see it." I answer and set my gaze back on the television.

Smacking me, she rubs her temples soothing a vein that had began to pop out of her skull. "You 'ave the money ta go an' see a concert in America but you don' 'ave the money ta pay ren'?!" She hollers in my ear. Getting up, obviously annoyed, she heads toward the kitchen and puts up the chips.

"Yeah. Wai', I mean no. I'm gonna' get anotha' job! I only got fiad' 'cause my bosses a prick." I wave my arms a bit.

"You were playin' computer games." She replies blankly.

No comment. Yeah that's true.....but, "I 'ated my job anyway's. Sittin' at tha desk fo' like eigh' 'ours straight!"

I had a office job. I'm sure you could already tell.

I hated my job. No really. I HATED it. Loathed it is a better term.

Bailey was the one that had hooked me up with the job but I don't think she did it to be nice. I had told her once that if I had to work in an office all day I'd go barking mad. All those cubicles. Lined up like you were supposed to get lost. I honestly had no idea what those people did all day. Just sitting their typing....and typing...and TYPING! I had no idea what I was doing to be honest. Going crazy a little bit each day? Most likely.

That's why on the news you see those business guys in suites and stuff standing at the edge of like fifteen story buildings, threatening to jump. I can already imagine what their thinking, "I'd rather die than go to that damn job again."

Let's face it though. I'm 24 and can't keep down a job. Can't talk to boys without them thinking I'm mental, can't really do much of anything useful. My parents probably knew I was gonna be a screw up in the early years of my life so they dumped me at an orphanage when I was about six or so. I can still remember them though. My mum was Irish and had shocking blond hair while my dad was British, grew up in Whales, and he was a red head. A ginger to be technical. That's where I get my unnaturally red hair from, my dad. No freckles though. I don't remember having any siblings, that doesn't mean I don't have any though.

In all though I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being. Bailey on the other hand surprisingly was well off. Had a job at the local pub, a vehicle to get around in and a permanent residence above the pub. Once when she was sober and being nice for a change said to me, "Look 'ere you. I'm 33 and gettin' on up in tha yea's. Tha's why I've got a job and ca'. 'Cause I've been workin' fo' a long time ta get it. You' still young. You've got plenty of time ta worry about gettin' settled."

Remembering what she had said I smile.

Chuging the rest of her beer Bailey comes over and pats the top of my head in a somewhat friendly manner. "If ya get evicted don't come cryin' ta me. I 'aven't got any room for you. Well I gotta run. Jus' came by ta steal some beer." She says, staggering out the door.

Turning back to the movie my mind wanders again.

Just two weeks ago I had meet 2-D, along with Noodle, Russel and Murdoc. Me and 2-D have talked almost every day. We haven't go a chance to hang out any though because Murdoc has been busting every body's nuts about getting their album finished, even though they only have a few songs written and haven't even started recording yet. That's what 2-D told me.

Thinking of the Gorillaz that reminds me that I've only heard two of their songs, "Clint Eastwood" obviously, and "19/2000".

Getting off the couch, I stretch and walk over the the counter, scooping up a couple of pounds. Sticking the money in my pocket, I pick up my hoodie off of the back of the couch and slip it over my head, then slip on the hammy down shoes Bailey had gave me, they weren't hers but her younger brothers, and pick up my book bag out of a dinning room chair that had been set beside the door for no particular reason. Throwing my book bag over my shoulder I head out the door and down the street to the "Aqua Music Shop" or that old ass Record shop with the pimply cashier from whales who was Canadian. That's what I called it though. That's just a matter of opinion I guess.

I went in there all the time and the cashier knew me pretty well, even asked me out once, but I didn't even know his name. Not that it mattered. He was their to do his job not make friends or girlfriends in my case.

As I walk into the shop the bell jingles and pimply cashier boy looks up from his Dazed and Confused magazine and smiles at me. "Hey Azura! Back again?" His voice was high pitched probably because he was hitting puberty late, he was about 17 last time I checked. He always called me Azura though, even though I persisted he call me by my nickname, Sky. Bailey had gave me that nickname when we first met about 6 years ago. She was stumbling along the streets, drunk as ever and a pair of guys were harassing her. Normally she can take care of herself but she was drunk, like I said and couldn't really do much, so when I walked over to her and the guys I told them she was a friend of mine and took her home. When she came to she had a fit but after I explained what happened she wasn't so angry. I told her my name and you wanna know what she said, "Ha. Azura. Tha's Sky in French. Ya don' look much like an Azura. Moa' like ah Sky though."

"Azura? You okay?" The pimply boy asked.

Just like the magazine cover I was dazed and confused but then I realized I was at the music shop. "Oh. Tha's righ'" I mumble to myself. He gives me an odd look but smiles despite himself. "If you need any help good old Roderick'll be right here." He points to himself. That's right. His names Roderick. Could of sworn it was something like Perry. Canadians are so funny. I'm not just speaking randomly either, Roderick is from Canada, I remember him telling me so once before.

Looking through the shelves of CD's, I pick up one ever so often and read the back.

"Hey, If your interested, the new Massive Attack CD is out. You said you liked them, right?" Startled by the sudden noise I turn and look at Roderick. It had been about an hour since I came in and he hadn't spoken a word but I could see why he had spoken, he had clearly finished his magazine.

"Ah. Yeah.", I start, heading towards the counter. "I jus' wen' to the States to see 'em not to long ago."

He looks at me bewildered for a moment and then scoffs. "You went to America?! How can you stand it there? Everyones so......ignorant! Thinking Canadians always say "eh" at the end of sentences. Saying all Asians look the same and saying the English have bad teeth!"

I butt in and say, "Bu' I do 'ave bad teef. No' everyone does though."

I'm not sure if he ignored me or just didn't hear me but he continued, "They should look at themselves in the mirror! Most of them are obese! Fifteen year olds getting pregnant! Not to mention their all violent!! Air raiding other countries for oil!" He finished, slamming his fist on the counter.

Sighing, I shake my head.

"What? What is it?" He asks.

"By sayin' thea' all ignoran' you' the ignoran' one. Thea' not all like that ya know? Mos' of them ah' real nice people. Is' mostly the govamen' tha's makin' ya think thea all like tha." I explain.

He gapes at me but lefts of a huff. "Well here's that CD. Anything else?"

I think of what I came in here for and nod.

"Uh, do ya 'ave the Gorillaz album?" I ask.

He heads into the back room and comes back out a few minutes late with a White CD case with the band sitting in their Geep. He rings both of the CD's up and puts them in a bag. "Enjoy" He grumbles handing me the bag as I pay.

" 'Ey. Don' be mad at me 'cause of wot I said. I jus' fink tha' if everyone goes aroun' hatin' on everyone then no ones goin' to be able to trus' one anotha'. Tha's wot I fink anyways. Well 'ave a nice day Rodger." I say waving to him.

"Roderick!" He corrects me as I leave.

* * *

Walking home, I enjoy the scenery.

Not the kind of scenery you'd think someone would enjoy like flowers and sunshine but the gray clouds blocking out the sun floating over brick buildings and graffiti on the box cars of the passing by train.

As I got to my apartment complex I noticed large pieces of furniture scattered over the lawn and boxes filled to the brim with clothes and books and the such. People we're looking threw it all like it was a yard sale.

As I went to go up stairs I remembered I had laundry in the wash and back tracked to go get it. Someone had done me the courtesy of putting my clothes in the dryer.

Getting them out, I stuffed them in my pack and headed up stairs again. This time I noticed an elderly couple dragging a 70's printed couch to their flat along with a few boxes of stuff. They looked up at me and I waved to them. The women's eyes went large and the man waved at me nervously.

" 'Ey, Miss Regan, Mista' Regan. Nice weatha' we're 'avin, considering all tha rain we've 'ad." I greet them.

Mr. Regan nods enthusiastically.

Shrugging off their odd behavior I head to my flat.

Going around the corner I notice a few small boxes and bags propped against the wall. When I got to my door my heart nearly popped out of my chest, an evicted sign had been stuck to my door, all that stuff people were taking was mine!

Reading the evicted notice I saw what appeared to be instructions. "Please return your keys to my office. -Mr. Paul. O. Kent"

A ripple of anger like none other serges threw me.

Taking my keys out of my pocket I chunk them as far as I can, when they land a nasty looking teenager weasels his way over and scoops them of the ground, clearly thinking their something of importance.

Stacking boxes onto one another, I pick up the two bags full of, what I can guess is clothes, then pick up the boxes and head down stairs.

Setting all my things down beside a box about half my size, I sit on the pale green, browning grass and pull out a few pieces and weave them together, making a grass bracelet like I used to when I was a kid.

"I can' believe this." I mumble. It was official, I was "homeless". Fan-freakin-tastic.

A car horn blares and I look up. " 'Ey. Wot'cha doin' down thea?" The passenger asks.

"Well. This is whea' I live now. What'cha doin 'ere? Thought Mudds 'ad you all workin' on the album." I ask, standing up and walking over to the Geep.

"Trus' me. 'E did but we managed to convince 'im we'd work betta if we 'ad a lil' break." 2-D replies, getting out of the Geep along with Russel, who was driving and Noodle who had been sitting in the back.

"Yo, Sky. What's up with all your stuff out on the lawn?" Russel asks, looking around. "I got evicted." I grumble.

Noodle looks around confused and Russel and 2-D exchange glances.

"You 'ave anyone to stay wif?" 2-D asks.

Shaking my had no, I explain, "Nah. Bailey said she didn' 'ave any room for me an I don' know anyone else really."

Russel makes a gesture to 2-D and he nods. "You wanna stay wif us?" He ask. "I know is' cliche' bu' since ya don' 'ave anywhea' else ta stay..." He adds, shrugging.

I grin at them and nod vigorously. "I really appreciate this!"

Russel guffaws as I give him a bear hug.

"Ya!! Sky-chan stay!" Noodle exclaims.

Giving 2-D a, much less tight hug, he tenses up but relaxes after a second.

Packing my stuff into the Geep with the help of 2-D and Russel, Noodle helped to but with the light stuff, we headed off to Kong.

**Chapter 2 End**


	3. Chapter 3

(Enjoy.)

**Chapter Three**

"So, uh, Mudd's dosen'know abou' me stayin' wif you all yet?" I ask, while sitting at the kitchen table, eating "welcome-to-your-new-home-cookies", oh, so graciously made by Noodle.

After un-packing all my things, twice in once day may I add, with the help of Russel and Noodle, 2-D had run off like a git, we headed into the kitchen. Noodle made cookies while me and Russel had a nice chat over tea, milk for him.

"Naw. It's not up to him if you stay. It's the decision of the whole band. So by majority, your staying weather he likes it or not." Russel replies, sticking an abnormally small cookie in his mouth. Smiling, I take a cookie from the plate too.

"Thanks again fo' 'elpin un-pack my crap" I say, taking a sip of my tea.

" No problem. Sorry 'bout D not helping though. Said he gets nervous around you or something like that." He replies.

Choking on the swallow of tea I had just taken, I spit it back in the cup. Russel gives me a look. "Nervous? Wot do you mean? 'E...E' dosen' 'ate me does 'e?" I ask.

Russel smacks his big hands on the table and laughs loudly.

"Actually it's the complete opposite. He digs you. No doubt about it. How old are you anyways?" He says.

Nibbling on a cookie, I mumble, " 'm 24. Why would 'e like me anyway? I'm a nutta'."

Russel raises an eyebrow and then shakes his head. "You seem pretty okay in the head to me. That's coming from a former insane person though." He shrugs and continues, "Anyways you two are about the same age...give or take a few years. He just turned 26 in....," He pauses to think for a minute and continues again, " In May. It's November now so about six months ago." He finishes, standing up and scratching or more like rubbing, his bald head.

Saying bye, he (**A/N: Sorry but I have to say it**) makes like a tree and leaves.

Pushing my tea away from me so as not to drink it, seeing as I had spit in it earlier, I tap my fingers on the table with one hand and rest my chin in the other. Letting my inner monologue take over I sit and stare blankly out the glass door.

" I wonda' if Russ is serious. Probably just messin' 'roun wif me. Wot if e's not though. Oh man. Wot am I gonna do? I sota' like D. Ah! I don' wanna be like one of those cliche' girls in the movies! Or anotha' Juliet! You can' fall in love jus' by lookin' at someone. Then again tha' girl I use' to 'ang out wif durin' 'igh school ran away wif tha' boy she was datin'. 'E DID knock 'er up though.....so tha' could of 'ad something to do wif it. Gah. I need ah cig. All dis think's makin' my brain 'urt."

After that I tuned myself out and let music flow threw me.

* * *

**2-D's P.O.V (Point of View)**

Walking into the kitchen, passing a snickering Russel on the way, I sit down in a chair across from Sky.

Her eyes looked glassy and out of focus. She didn't seem to see me.

Next thing I know, Noodle comes prancing into the kitchen singing nosily.

Hearing a thud, I look back over to Sky and realize her head had fallen out of her hand causing her to completely head-desk.

Looking up slowly, she yawns. "Huh? Where-wha?.....Oh. Righ'. Guess I musta' dozed off." She says, yawning again.

Looking at me clearly, she gives me a sleepy smile and waves.

Noodle prances back out of the kitchen with a juice box in hand.

Waving back, I laugh nervously. "So uh, what'cha wann' talk about?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Er, Wanna play 20 questions? An' you 'ave any cigs? Tha' one didn' coun' cause we 'aven't sta'ted yet." She says scrunching her nose, cutely may I add, and pointing.

Taking out a pack of lucky lungs from my shirt pocket, I hand it to her.

Shrugging back I reply, "Sure. We should 'ave some rules though."

"Oh! I 'ave a good one! We 'ave to ansa' tha questions' in three sentences or less." She chips in, sticking a cigarette between her lips and lighting it.

When she hands back the pack, I take one out as well and light it up. "Alrigh' you can go firs'." I say.

"Okay, le's see....'ow'd ya 'air turn blue?"

"Fell out a tree. My turn. Ow'd YOU' 'air turn red?"

"Dad's a ginga' and mum's a blond. Ta-da! Magic." She says playfully, gesturing to herself. "Alrigh' wot abou' you' eyes?"

"Ca' crash. Mudd's ran me ova'. Pretty much." I grumble the last part. "You' eyes, thea' all orangey?"

"Red contac colo' got obso'bed into my eyes. Uhm. Wot 'appened to you' teef?"

I dead-pan, not because I'm annoyed or upset but because I don't know how to answer. "You know wot? I 'aven't the slightest clue." I laugh.

She cracks up as well. "The toof fairy came an decided 'e was gonna' rip some of you' teef out." She titters. "I wouldn' look it past 'im ta try." I reply.

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V**

2-D and I finished off our 20 questions game, drinking some coffee that had been sitting out for who knows how long while doing so.

" 'Ey, you wanna' watcha' movie?" 2-D gushed, leaning over the table and grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah. Sure." I reply, standing up.

"Grea'. Cause I jus' go' a new one an is' supposed to be real good." He went on as we walked into the room with the giant tv.

Russel told me it was the cinema but I preferred calling it "the-room-with-the-big-tv" just like I preferred calling "Aqua Music Shop", that old ass Record shop with the pimply cashier from whales, who was Canadian......and named Roderick.

As I sat in one of the seats, 2-D went over to this little plump looking man and told him which movie to play.

Coming back, he plopped down beside me and smiled. The commercials began to play as I spoke, "So wot kinda' movie is this?"

"Ah horra' movie. Zombie's and all tha'." He replies. "Ah! I 'ope ya don' min'. You' not sca'ed of movies like dis, ah ya?" He adds with a hint of worry.

"Huh?! I don' min'. I like these kinda' movies. Is' silly bu' Silen' 'ill is my fav'ite. Even 'ave tha' game." I reply.

He chuckles. "I 'ave it to. Well, the secon' one anyways. Which one do you 'ave?"

"Tha' fi'st one."

" Really? You fink I can borrow it sometime?"

"If you'll let me borrow you' s." I smile.

Nodding his head he smiles back. "Yeah."

It got remotely quiet but a scream broke the silence.

Looking around startled, I realized it was the opening credits of the movie rolling. Revealing a battered and bruised looking woman, that very much resembled a hooker I saw once on the corner while walking home, who was down to only her underwear and seemed to be running for her life while screaming her bloody lungs off.

I never understood why people did that in horror movies when their being chased, screamed. What was the point of it? You were only giving away your position to the one chasing you.

The screen then back tracked to show a man in only HIS under shorts being torn apart by a herd of zombie-fied people. It went back to the woman, still screaming may I add, who ran into a deserted looking village made of straw huts. There was a man facing away from her not anymore than ten feet away. She ran up to him and shook his shoulder, screaming and yelling and pleading, pointing back from where she can from. He turned around and smiled at her wickedly, revealing nasty, needle sharp teeth and bright red, sunk in eyes. One last shreak from her and the screen faded into black.

"Cannibal Island" oozed it's way onto the screen and the scene changed once more showing the man before, only he had sweet, shimmering green eyes and his teeth were perfectly white and straight. He was driving a mooter boat away from a dark looking island and whistling softly to himself, it zoomed in on the side of the boat to reveal what said, "Cannibala Island Tours". The "a" at the end of the "Cannibala Island Tours" peeled off and now the side of the boat read, "Cannibal Island Tours".

Hearing a light sniggering, I look over at 2-D. He shakes his head and says, "Typical."

* * *

Two and a half hours rolled by and the movie ended with a very predictable ending.

Another group of people went to the island, sexed each other up like in most movies, had a wild, drug and alcohol induced party and then the village of cannibal's came after them.

The first to go was a pair of lesbians, after that the black guy and then his booty butt girl friend. The nerdy guy who was hoping to get in on some lesbian action, theirs always one of them, was killed off next. Just when you though that the former jock and his abnormally blond gal-pal were going to make it, out of the bushes pops the man at the begging of the movie and BAM! Their mince meat.

Nodding off, I yawn and lean on 2-D. He struggles to get up but when he does he pulls me to my feet.

Putting my arm over his shoulder he drags me to my room. "C'mon, We gotta'......." He pauses to take a giant yawn and continues, ", get ta bed."

Getting to my door, he kicks it open and walks into my room. Which has yet to be painted, leaving it a dull mustard yellow color.

Practically flinging me onto the bed, he flops into the bed beside me.

To tired to say good night I let out a low mumble and 2-D did the same.

The next second, I was sitting at a table with Bob Marley, Jay Leno, The Mad Hatter and a giant caterpillar smoking weed out of a hookah.

**Chapter 3 End**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A:N: **Oh my goodness!! I am in such a writting mood!! Or more like typing mood. Seeing as I already have this all written, I'm just lazy and I'm a slow typer. Not in Keyboarding class though!! Anyways, on Gorillaz new website they have the Plastic Beach game and I've been figuring out how to get through it forever! I finally did it though!! I'm such a genious, not really, but I got into 2-D's room! lol. Poor thing! All hudled up on his bed, afraid of that darn whale. It's kind of funny though cause he's all like, "THA' GIAN' FISSSSH WAN' STA EA' ME BLUD!!" Murdoc's still stuck behind the bookcase though. :P Boy is he gonna be royaly pissed when he gets out. OH! And I saw the Stylo video! SQUUUUEEE! ....lol. Sorry. You HAVE to go watch it if you haven't though! Seriously. The Gorillaz are in CG! The video is funny as shit to! Bruce Willis is in it!! No lie. Theirs this one part in the video that kills me everytime though! Just thinking about it makes me laugh. It's the part where Bruce Willis drives up beside Mudds and 2-D and he starts to cocks his gun and Murdoc gets this "Oh Shit" look on his face and then he rolls up the window really fast, like that's gonna help! XD Anyways, about this chapter, someone told me it'd be easier if I made the paragraphs smaller and that's what I've done....well, sort of. My spellings probably still bad. Sorry about that but if it is just try to ignore it. I'm not trying to be a profesinal writer, not with this story anyways, so I'm not really killing myself by trying to fix every little thing. Um, if you are going to review please don't tell me my spelling and grammars wrong. I already know that! lol. Anyways, just a filler chapter so that I can add Muddsie in here. It's kind of short so don't kill me!! Bye!)

Chapter Four

By the time my dream was over and I opened my eyes, The Mad Hatter stomped the Caterpillar to death and Bob Marley strangled Jay Leno with his dreadlocks. Right before I woke up though a blimp came crashing down towards us all and then everything was dark and cool, like I was floating in the ocean or somthing.

Opening my eyes, I rubbed the sleep out of my face and went to get up but 2-D had stubornly wraped his legs around my torso in his sleep. Prying him off me, I got up an went to my closet pulling out a black t-shirt that read "Sharpies are for everthing!" in rainbow and a pair of white jeans that had a few patches sewed into them. Before leaving the room I go to my dresser and grab some undies and socks. Walking down the hall, I went into the bathroom me and Noodle shared, did my buisness and then ran the shower. When I got out and put my clothes on I headed to the kitchen.

Sticking my head into the door I found Murdoc half passed out at the table with only a leopard skinned thong and one pink high heal on. A wide grin plastered itself onto my face and I had to fight not to laugh as tears pricked the edges of my eyes. As I tip-toed past him he grunted and rolled his head. Pulling out a bowl, I poured myself some cereal but found that Russel had drank the rest of the milk yesterday. Shrugging to myself, I grab a spoon and sit down acoss from the intoxicated Murdoc and eat my dry frosted flakes. Dazed, Murdoc lifts his head and looks around the room. Upon spotting me, he rubs his eyes. " 'Ey Noodle. Gimmie' some aspren." He drawls. "Huh?" I ask, looking around the room for Noodle. "You 'eard me! Gimmie' some fuckin' asprin!" He shouts, causing himself to get dizzy. "Uhhh...okay." I reply nervously. Standing up, I look through the cupboards, finding two pounds, twenty pence, a twitching monkey tail, along with various other strange things, and the aspren. Taking two pills out of the bottle I hand them to him and set the bottle on the table. Chewing them up, he washes them down with a swallow of the warm beer sitting on the table. Shivering he coughs hard and rubs his eyes looking up at me clearly fo the first time. " 'Eeeey you' not Noodle."

* * *

**(2-D's P.O.V)**

Falling to the floor, covers constricting my movement, I untangle myself from the blankets and look around. Realizing I was in Sky's room I look down quickly and breath a sigh of relief at knowing all my clothes were still on my body including my under shorts. There's no way Sky's like any of those other girls. Supposedly I have seven kids but I KNOW none of them are mine. The women that claimed to having my children I had never seen before. Sure, all the kids had blue hair but that's called hair dye. Anyways, I had to pay them all like fifty thousand dollars or somthing and then before we could actually get a maturnity test they all took off somewhere.

Swinging the door open to my room I walked in and picked up a pair of blue jeans out of the laundry basket and a white "Hello Kinky" t-shirt. Pulling them on quickly I went to go to the kitchen but not before putting on a pair of chucks. As I headed down the hall towards the kitchen I began to hear voices.

"Soon as you got ya shit straigh' your outta 'ere. Got me?" The gruffer of the two voices said.

"Yeah. I've got ya." The softer voice replied.

Pulling the door open I find Murdoc and Sky sitting at the table. Murdoc crunching up asprin like it's candy and Sky poking her cereal with a spoon. As I came in they both looked at me. I nervously poured myself a cup of month old coffee and sat down at the table, sipping the cold drink graciously. Sky blew a rasberry and giggled. Murdoc kicked her under the table and she yelped loudly. Groaning she reached under the table and rubs her soar leg. "Mo'nin'." She finally says to me after coming back up from the table. "Mo'nin'. Er...an' sorry." I reply. She tilts her head a bit and gives me a look of confusion. "Sorry fo' wot?" She asks. At this Murdoc looks back and forth between the two of us with a look of entertainment. "I fell asleep in ya room las' nigh'." I reply. She laughs at my answer and shakes her head. "Is' no big deal. S'not like ya did anyfin' wrong." Squinting his eyes Murdoc looks at us both closely. "Don' go gettin' to attatched face-ache cause soon as she's got it toge'tha she's outta' 'ere." He pointed at me with an accusing finger. I went red and looked away. Sky must have felt as embarresed as I did because her face was just as red. Russel came into the room carrying Noodle on his shoulders. "Breakfast?" Noodle chirped, jumping down from Russel's shoulders. "Warm beer an' asprin." Murdoc laughed, standing up and smacking me in the face as he walked out the door. "Yo D, What's up?" Russel asked, sitting down in Murdoc's seat. "Nofing." I reply, standing up and heading for the door. "Jus' got ah 'ead ache. Gonna go lay down." I add, taking one last look back at Sky.

Triping on the last step to my room, I pick myself up and go inside locking the door behind me. Going over to the cabinet I pull out a sheet of paper I had scribbled a song onto. Looking it up and down a few times I hum it to myself. Then pick up a keyboard off of the floor and set it in my lap. Turning it on I begin to play a few notes of the song, making sure it sounded just right.

* * *

**(Sky's P.O.V)**

As soon as 2-D left Bailey arrived at the house looking for Murdoc. " 'E's probably in 'is winnie." I tell her. She struts of towards the car park and Noodle drags Russel off to the bowling allie. Sighing to myself I grab my bowl and set it in the sink.

Going into my room I dig out the Gorillaz Cd I bought yesterday and pop that puppy into my stereo. The first song, Re-hash, had a good beat to it and the effect of Noodle singing behind 2-D made it sound fantastic. The guitar rift in the second song, 5/4, was really cool how it didn't exactly line up with the bass rift, the lyrics were funny to, "She turned my dad on.". Tomorrow Comes Today was probably one of my favorites, the keyboard at the beginging was brilliant, so were the lyrics and 2-D's voice was full of emotion, like he was singing his whole being out in the open for everyone to see.

I layed back on my bed and listened to the rest of the CD but when it got to number seven, Punk, I practically shit myself. All the other songs were mellow and mostly quiet until it got to that song. It was probably the most rebelious out of all the songs on the album I've heard so far but it was pretty short to because after about a minute and a half it changed to Sound Check (Gravity) which was good in all respects. The violin riffs were my favorite parts. Number Nine and Ten played and then 19-2000 came up. Then Latin Simone, which I have no idea what they were saying. Starshine almost made me cry. I don't know why. It was a sad song I guess. "Starshine never gonna find me." I had to really think about what that ment. Maybe I'd ask 2-D later what made him write that. Of course I wasn't gonna tell him I almost cried.

Slow Country made me feel better. The music really flowed threw me more than usual with that song. It was probably the keyboard that did that. The staticy/airy sound effect that played through out the whole song had a cool feel to it, like if you reached out your arms a brezee would waft by you. "Hello! Hello? Is anyone there?" After laying there with my eyes shut for half an hour that made me finally open them. Looking at my stereo I laugh. "Seriously?" I say to myself. "How old is that movie anyways? I don't think many people are going to recognize that." Then the music began to play again. ".LaLaLa AAAYY!"

Dracula was pretty interesting. It was certainly......different. It made me smile. Not because I thought it was funny but because it reminded me of somthing I saw a long time ago. This guy was advertising some kind of Pizza and it was around Halloween time so he was dressed up as Dracula and giving out candy to kids and stuff but then this guy dressed up as Father Time, that's what he said anyways personally I thought he looked like Santa, came over to the Dracula guy and the two of them began to fight about somthing, anyways Santa got his beard ripped off and somehow Dracula got an eyebrow cinged.

The last three songs played and I began to doze off. I don't know why I was so tired. I just woke up an hour or so ago. Oh well. Naps are always fun.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:**Hey sorry it's been so long! lol. Gorillaz new album "Plastic Beach" came out on Tuesday and I've been spending my time listening to that.....and finishing make up work for school......and re-typing this cause the stupid thing got erased! :P Which is damn retarded. Anyways the album is fantastic! Seriously all the songs are like an orgasm to the soul! lmao! It gets you high just listening to it. Meh. Well, I can't really say anything about this chapter without giving anything away. Let's just say you'll get to see a side of Sky you've never seen. You may have already realized she's a little quirky but she see's the world in all diffrent angles. It just takes some Gorillaz touch to open up her eyes. lol. Gorillaz seriously will do that to you though. The first time I listened to them it seemed like everything I ever knew before Gorillaz or music in general, was fake. In "Plastic Beach, "Some Kind of Nature" is the song that really made me feel like that, especially the part that goes, "Oh lord forgive me. (Some kind of mixture, some kind of gold) It's gonna come and find us, All we are...is stars." I know. I'm weird. But music is like my religion, it's sacrid to me! "On Melancholy Hill" is good to. :P Anyways, enough of my insanity, read on!)

Chapter Five

I've been staying with the band for about three weeks now. Murdoc and Bailey are always "hanging out" in the winebago. 2-D and I hang out a lot too, but not the way your thinking. We normally watch movies and play video games. Russel and Noodle sometimes come to chill out for a while but other than for their little visits it's just me and 2-D.

Today Noodle invited me to come and watch them record some songs. As I walked down the hall way she yelled somthing in japanese but it was complete jibberish to me. I'm guessing she said hurry up, seeing as she was motioning me towards her with her hands. As I walked up to her she opened a door and said, "studio." Following her inside I look around It was pretty impresive. Instruments of every shape, size and form clutered the entire room and when we walked through a sliding glass door more instruments. A man with dark brown hair that looked to be about 30 or so, sat in one of those swirly chairs muttering to himself, pushing switches and turning knobs on a weird recording contraption. "Damn 'im ta 'ell. No' like e' wouln' like tha'. Neva' listens to a word I says tha' one dosen'." He glared hardly at the tuntable thingy. Noodle pranced over to him and taped him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly and when he saw her the look of wanting to murder someone quickly wiped off his face. "Oh. 'Ello love. Ow ah you today?" He asked. She smiled widely and said somthing in japanese. "Lucky you. Wish I was feelin' tha' good. 'Fortunatly that ha'd ass of a bassist won' listen to me. Wot can ya do though?" He replied. She giggled and said somthing else along with my name and pointed in my direction. The brown haired man looked at me, smiled and waved. I smiled back and walked over. " Hullo." I say. " 'Ello, nice ta meet ya. I'm Alista' , don' go callin me Alice though an we'll be fine. The bands told me a bunch about you. It's good to finally meet ya. Oh! Ah, yeah. Fo'got to tell ya wot I do." He laughed and continued, "I'm kinda like a music produ'sa. 'Cept no one listens to wot I 'ave to say." He laughed again and this time I laughed with him.

While we waited for the boys to arrive we talked a little. Mostly about good bands and the sort. Finally the guys walked in, 2-D came first, tired bags under his eyes. Russel was the second to arrive, eating what I suspected to be a turkey leg and finally the great devil himself walked in, Murdoc. For no reason at all, "Zombie' by the Cranberries, started to play in my head. "And the violence cause such silence, who are we mistaken. But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. In your head, in your head, they are fighting. With their tanks, and their bombs, and their bombs and their guns. In your head, In your head, they are crying. In your head, In your head. Zombie, Zombie, Zombie. What's in your head, In your head. Zombie, Zombie, Zombie." I started to hum it calmly. Maybe Gorillaz was making me insane or maybe with their music they we're opening my eyes to what's real and what's not. Or maybe like in the song, it's all in my head.

An hour later and I could have sworn I'd fallen asleep and was dreaming but of course it was just Gorillaz and their music showing me what the world really looks like. "Alrigh' you all. This'll be the las' one fo' today. It dosen' 'ave to be perfect. We'll jus' record it again." Alister said, pressing a few buttons. I felt high. On life and music. Looking up I spoted 2-D shuffling through some music papers. He gets finished and looks back at me. I give him a giant smile and he blushes a hundred shades of red. Alister said to get ready and presss the record button. The music begins and sucks me in again. I try to stop myself from falling in to deep but it's too late, I'm already off and dreaming again.

"Summer don't know me, no more

Eager man, that's all

Summer don't know me

It just lets me love in myself

Cause I do know love

From you that

Just dying

I saw that day

Lost my mind

Lord, I'm fine

Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine

Don't stop the buck when it comes

It's the dawn - you'll see

Money won't get here

Ten years pass

Then you'll flee

If you do that

I'll be there to find you

I saw that day

Lost my mind

Lord, I'm fine

Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine

.....Saw that day

Lost my mind

Lord, I'm fine

Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine

Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine

Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine

(Maybe in time, you'll want ot be mine)"

I stand up and clap the hardest I've ever claped in my entire life. They all look at me like I'm insane, but who cares? I AM insane. This music......this song. It makes me insanely happy!......but...yet again. Insanely sad and all the other emotions in the middle. They just burst out of me like a rainbow bursting out of the rain. I sit back down, a never ending grin on my face. Time is like notthing to me now. I'm a bird. I'm a fish. I'm THE Sky! Alister leaves. 2-D takes his place. And I'm high.

"We live in a beautiful world. Yes we do, yes we do." I sing to myself. Noodle and Russel leave acompanied by Murdoc. It got quiet between me and 2-D but for some reason a question burst out of me. "Wot made you write Sta'shine? Eva' since I listened to it I've been wondering that." He looks at me startled, not expecting that. Then he ponders on my question. "Well, to tell tha truth, I guess....I wos so'ta...lost at the time. Mo'e in tha 'ead really. I really didn' write eit'ha. Eve'y time I say tha' Mudds is like 'You jus' opened you' mouf an all tha' soun' flew out?' Tha's wot it wos like though." He smiles. I smile back. "Slow Country.....I like tha one to....' I bite my lip hard, trying not to giggle. "Wot's so funny?" 2-D replies. "Manamanaman" I sing out and then giggle. He laughs with me. "Tha's no' funny! I didn' know the mic wos on!" "Is' catchy though innit?" I laugh again and begin to sing.

2-D and I sat in the recording studio for a while joking around and telling stories of our lives. Then we started talking about music and I asked him another question. "Alrigh'. I know I ask a lot of qustions bu' I wos wonderin wot made you write tha' last song. El Manana." He goes red again for the second time today. "Wot......would you say...if....if you was wot made me write it?" It went quiet again and then I ask. "Me? Why would I make you wanna write somfin tha' beautiful?" He smiles shyly and replies. "Cause....an I'm no' tryin' ta be cheesy or nofin.....bu' cause you' a beautiful pe'son. I've only know you fo' so long bu'......I fink I migh' be fallen fo ya'." It was my turn to turn red. "I'm a nutt-" "A nutta. I know bu' tha's okay. I am too." I smile back shyly. "Ya know wot? You' lucky. You can make somfin beautiful out of noffin. I wish I could do tha' to. Cause if I could, I'd make somfing beautiful because of you." His eyes open a little wider and he grins . "If ya wan'.....I can teach ya ta play tha keyboa'd." He says.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Bu' thea's one catch.."

"Wot's tha?"

"You 'ave ta stay wif me." His grin got bigger.

"You soun' like the Beast from "Beauty an tha Beast." I laugh.

He makes a growling sound but that just makes him sound retarded. I laugh harded. "Well? 'Ow 'bout it?" He asks.

"You didn' even 'ave ta ask. Yeah I'll stay! Not like I 'ave a job or noffin." I laugh again.

"'Ope you don' min' kids."

I stick my tounge out and make a face. "I don' like kids. I'd ratha' 'ave a dog."

He laughs. "Tha's to bad cause supposedly I 'ave seven."

"Ah you even serious?" I laugh with him.

"Yeah, bu' thea no' mine. Like you, I'd ratha 'ave a dog."

And that's how the rest of the day got spent, talking about kids that weren't his. How to play keyboard. What was better, balogna or turkey. Etcet tra.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6

(**A/N:**Hullo! :D Well. Not much to say. I might not update as often because of school coming into the last nine weeks and me needing to catch up on work and stuff. Plus I'm starting to run about two miles a day to keep in shape. And so I'll be smexy during the summer! lol. Well about this chapter, huuurm, well, you know wot? Just read it! Hee-Hee. And review. That'd be nice to. Seriously people! If your liking what your reading than tell me and their might be a sequel. . Theirs supposed to be one anyways BUT I haven't written it yet. I've got ideas though! By the way, the way I typed this chapter is a little diffrent, it's more like a novel would be typed. Sort of. :/ Well! On to the story!)

Chapter Six

"We'e goin whea?!" I ask shocked. Murdoc growls, and snorts out smoke from his cigarette. "WE'RE goin ta the desert ta record tha Dir'y 'Arry video."

Russel glares at him and Noodle sighs.

"Yo, Mudds. Sky's a part of this family just as much as you! She's goin' to!" Russel hollers. Murdoc bites down hard on the end of his cigarette and looks around the kitchen at us all, not including the still sleeping 2-D. "WOT FAMILY?!" He hollers back.

After that yell it got quiet and Noodle had this sort of rejected look on her face. Murdoc must of saw this and I figured he had a heart because after that he said in a hushed voice. "Jus' get you' shit packed before one. The plane leaves at two." And with that Murdoc left.

Russel shakes his head. "Damn cracker ass needs to chill the hell out."

Noodle giggles and I swear to you says, "He's just over worked" in fluent english. My eyes nearly pop out of my head.

Russel responds to her comment by saying, "Naw. He's always been like this. Actin' like he has a pole up his ass." I want to laugh at his comment but the fact that Noodle could speak FLUENT english and didn't tell me shocked me.

They both looked at me googling at them. "Nani?" Noodle says, which by now I know means "what".

"Oh, Don' you neni me. Why didn' you tell me you could speak english?"

Russel grins and looks over at Noodle. She shrugs and smiles at him. I kind of feel upset. Just a little and only because Noodle didn't tell me she spoke english. All this time I've been acting out what I'm trying to say to her and making myself look like an idiot, or a bigger idiot like Bailey would say.

Russel pats me on the back and says, "Don't feel bad. She got us to."

One of my eyebrows raises and I look over to Noodle, bewildered.

"It was fun while it lasted." She laughs, innocently.

This time my mouth drops open a little and my eyebrows rise. Russel chuckles.

"You should feel special. She only does it to the people she cares about. No exception to Alister even though he speaks japanese."

I close my mouth and smile at them.

"No wonda I'm mo'e insane than I eva wos."

It's their turn to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Noodle asks.

I laugh. "Is' cos I 'ang out wif you lot."

I'm guessing they didn't take any offense to my comment because they laugh to.

"Speakin' of insane, why ah we goin' ta tha dessat' now? Is' tha tweny' thi'd of Decemba'! Is' freezen' ou' thea!"

Noodle replies, "Yes, it's cold here but it's warm in the desert. Since we're going this time of year it won't be so hot there. Plus we don't celebrate Christmas because of Murdoc being a Satanist and everything so it all works out."

"Oooooh. Okay. I wasn' thinkin'. Sorry."

"It's alright, we all do that once in a while."

Even though she was thirteen she probably made the most sense out of everybody I knew. Plus she was the nicest to me, besides 2-D. Russel's nice but he picks on me a lot. He probably doesn't do it to be mean but still.......it hurts my feelings. I KNOW! I'm a whiner.

* * *

It was 12:30 now so I floated off to 2-D's room.

When I reached his door I knocked lightly. I heard a muffled, "Commin."

Opening the door I found 2-D, tired looking, in his palm tree boxers and a tank top, looking through his dresser, pulling out articles of clothing and throwing them in a suitcase.

I walk over and sit on his bed. He kicks the suitcase shut and bends down, locking the latches. A few pieces of clothing stuck out of the edges.

Looking at me he smiles. " 'Ave you got you' bag packed yet?' He asks, while putting on a pair of pants.

"No' yet. I was jus' abou' to bu' I didn' know if you knew we was leavin'. So I decided ta come an tell yah."

"Oh. I know alrigh'. Mudds came down 'ere an frew dis at me. Tol' me ta pu' some clothes innit an ta be rea'y ta leave in about an 'oua."

"I'm sorry."

" 'S'not you' faul' love........ Well, ya betta go an' pack ya bags befoa' Mudds comes an frows a sui'case attcha." He laughs.

I laugh with him, I loved being around 2-D.

Sure, my sanity was at stake with him and his beautiful music but who cares? Now a days I'm laughing a lot more and smiling a lot more too, thanks to him and Noodle and Russel and yes, even Murdoc.

When Murdoc wasn't drunk or in a bad mood he was actually really funny. He had all these crazy ideas about building an island out of used rubbish, like old car parts and CD's and the sort and placing it in the middle of nowhere. We actually have a few things in common, like he thinks that James Blunt is the captain of all dildo's, not the way I'd put it, but I completely agree. It's funny but I kind of think of him as my demented, sadistic, not to mention demonic, older brother who has a soft spot somewhere deep inside his hard shell exterior.

Russel's like an older brother to. Except he wouldn't try to kill you if you drank the last cheap, off brand beer in the fridge, not that Murdoc REALLY tried to kill me.....he just sort of threw the empty beer bottle at my head and it's not like I was out for that long! Only like an hour or so. Bailey was kind of mad which was weird for her to, how do you say it?, defend my honor in a way.

Yes! Yes! I know! What a cliche' but Noodle really is like the little sister I never had. Even though I couldn't understand most of the stuff she said before today. Who really cares though? It was a learning experience. She even tried to teach me how to play guitar....but that didn't go so well. I'm better at keyboard. It's only been about two weeks but I've managed to learn how to play a few songs like "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and that sort of jazz. Not literal Jazz. I go to my room and start packing my bag. I figure since it's gonna be hot I should wear light clothes, so I pack mostly basketball shorts and tank tops with the occasional t-shirt and Capri's. I also pack my two favorite CD's in the world, besides Gorillaz, The Cranberries and R.E.M. I throw in Massive Attacks new album too with my CD player, or disk-man technically, I've had the thing forever.

Lugging my bag to the kitchen I find Murdoc.

He looks a little crabby but I take my chances and sit in front of him at the table, setting my bag in one of the other chairs.

"You rea'y?" He asks gruffly.

"Yea'." I reply.

He sighs threw his nose, noisily and rolls his eyes away from me. "Sorryfoalil'whileago." He mutters.

My head tilts un-voluntary to the side and a, "huh?" comes out of my mouth.

Taking a deep breath, he looks at me squarely in the eye and says, "I'm sorry bout' earlier." His voice was as gruff as ever but his apology touched me.

"Aw. Mudds, Ya didn' 'ave ta apologies. Thanks though." I smile.

His eyes narrow and he sighs loudly and dramatically. "Yeah. Wot eva' floats you' boat." And with that he takes a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lights one up. Surprising me yet again he offers me the pack and I take it graciously, pulling one out and lighting it with my lighter.

I always kept one with me, even if I didn't have cigarettes. Just in case, ya know?

About a half an hour later Murdoc and I started to talk about whether we think the Bermuda Triangle was a myth or not. He said he recons it's those harpy things coming out to sea and taking people away like in the old Olympic tales. I though maybe the Triangle had some weird powers or something but Murdoc DID make a fair argument and I had to agree that what he said maybe true.

Russel walked in, followed by 2-D who was dragging his suitcase behind him.

I laughed when I noticed Noodle was perched on top of his suitcase.

Halfway through the doorway he gave up and slunk into a chair beside me.

"Alrigh', everyone packed? Good! Let's get goin' then." Murdoc said, heading for the door.

Looking around at us all I smiled to myself. We really are like a family.

Not the traditional, mother, father, daughter, son, family but the, dark and sinister oldest brother, big yet kind middle brother, tall and lanky youngest brother, small and cute little sister and then me, to Noodle, Russ and Mudds I guess I'd be the mental case sister in law.

Not bad mental case and not sister in law as in I'm a whore, sister in law but as in, I'm actually a REAL part of this family sister in law.

To 2-D I'd be the wide minded girlfriend. Wide minded as in mental case. Aren't we all though?

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

(**A/N: **Alrighty then! lol. Ace Ventura reference. :P Anyways, Last chapter, this chapter and maybe like two other chapters I haven't actually WRITTEN in a binder or anything. There just coming out of my mind as I type. The reason for this is because the rough draft for the story wasn't very good. In all honesty. It had a good plot though! It just wasn't well written. Like I said! It was written like a year and a half ago. :/ So yeah. I'm just adding more details. Like the video shoots and all that juicy stuff. Oh! Yeah. The original Gorillaz plot is sort of in affect, I skiped a few things, like them getting death threats and all that. No, I haven't skiped over the "Feel Good Inc." video or the "Dare" video, they just come later and if you read on, you'll know why. :D Enjoy! By the way! Be lucky I love Gorillaz or I'd have put up my crappy-ass story instead of this half-way decent one! Seriously! The draft was only like 7 chapters! And lookie there, what chapter are we on? Seven! lol. There's still a bunch to go. Not a bunch but quite a bit. So bomonose'! Or however you spell it! :D)

Chapter Seven

The plane ride to where ever we were going was long and tiring.

First off, Murdoc wouldn't tell me which desert we were going to,all he said was that the country starts with an A.

Second off, I was scared to death of riding in planes, sure I've riden in a lot before but that dosen't mean I enjoyed it.

Third off, well I was just bored.

I was stuck in the middle of 2-D and Murdoc the whole time and about three hours into the flight I had to piss like a race horse, so in order for me to get out into the isle I had to crawl over 2-D, Russel and Noodle, not that theirs much of Noodle to crawl over.

I'm pretty sure I must have kicked Murdoc in the face while I was scrambling to get over them because when I got back he had a red boot mark in the middle of his forehead, plus the fact that he gave me the worst charlie horse I'd ever recieved in my entire life.

After another two hours of boredom, interupterd luckily by a woman screaming her water had broken which was pretty nasty, birth definatly isn't beautiful, not like I'd know cause when she said that I turned my disk-man as loud as it'd go and looked out the window past Murdoc, anyways after those two hours we finally got off the plane and went and claimed our luggage.

As soon as we steped out of the airport Murdoc raised his arms above his head and screeched,

"Welcome to Africa!"

I looked around wide eyed, along with Russel and 2-D.

Apparently Noodle and Murdoc have seen somthing like this before but for the three of us it was completely diffrent.

I could sort of descride this town as a dry, desert town.

It kind of reminded me of Mexico but this place was a little more cultural, you could say.

It looked like there wasn't any greenery for miles.

The water supply here looked pretty low too but what really got me wondering was what was a big airport doing in a little village like this.

I didn't ponder to long though because a black army jeep pulled up in front of us and Murdoc said that this was our ride.

I climbed in behind Noodle and closed the door.

It was suprising spacey in here. Not limo spacey but still pretty big.

As we rode farther out of the village I rolled down the window and stuck my head out looking around excitedly.

Noodle squeezed her head out beside me and we laughed like nerds going to a star trek convention.

2-D stood up and looked out threw the sun roof.

Russel was being more controlled, he had his window down but he wasn't leaning half way out it like the rest of us.

Murdoc was sitting in the front talking to the driver and smoking a cigar.

The ride was fun even though we saw mostly sand.

When we got out of the jeep I thought I was gonna melt.

It had to be at least 120 out here.

I wasn't the only one who thought this because 2-D had striped of his shirt and Murdoc was working on getting his pants off.

That probably sounded dirty but who cares? It's damn scorching out here!

I opened the jeeps trunk and got into my bag pulling out a pair of loose shorts and a tank top.

Everyone else, including the producers and the rest of the people working on the video, were half dressed.

Girls wearing swim suits and guys in shorts, it was sorta like being at the beach except there wasn't any water, only 120 degree weather and sand...lots of sand.

There didn't seem to be any tents to change in and everyone was undressed anyways so I peeled my sweat soaked shirt off and put on my tank top. Then I sat on the back of the jeep and pulled my boots off, yanking off my jeans and replacing them with my shorts.

I put my boots back on and stuffed my sweaty clothes in my bag.

My boots, luckly, matched my shorts, which were a dark brown, and my tank top was one I stole from Bailey a while ago for being a git, which was army green.

When I closed the trunk Murdoc yelled to me with a snicker in his voice, "Oi. Nice nickers!"

I'm not good with come backs but I reply, "Thanks! Thea' you's!"

"I don' wear boxers, love!"

A few people around laugh in a friendly way and I stand silent for a second then I yell back,

"Wot I men' ta say wos tha' thea you' boyfrien's."

The people that laughed before howl loudly at my response.

This time he goes quiet but his eyes light up a second later.

"I wonda' what Bailey would have to say about that."

Then he turns around, a big grin still on his face, and walks off towards where the camera's and costume's are.

I stand dumb struck at his come back.

2-D comes running up to me smiling.

"You loo' cute."

I smile back.

"Aw. Fanks. So do you. Is tha' wot you' wearing in tha video?"

He was shirtless with dog-tags on and an army helmet. His pants about matched the color of my shirt and they were tucked into his boots. His gloves matched my pants too.

"Yeah. Pre'y nifty, huh?" His cheeks were tinged pink and his arms were getting about the same color.

"I fink you need some sun lotion. You' sta'ting ta burn." I tell him as we start walking towards everyone.

He looks down at his arms and shrugs. "I pu' some on when we got 'ere. My skin absorbs tha stuff."

I laugh.

* * *

The first two days went well I suppose you could say.

There were a few things that went wrong though.

Like the fact that the truck some company was lending for the video didn't come.

The company was being a bitch and changed their minds about lending out the truck.

Everyone was pretty pissed. Even me and I wasn't even a part of the video.

To smooth out peoples anger someone opened up a couple bottles of Captain Morgan and some off brand Mexican snake liquior and everyone had shots except the kids of course.

Murdoc, being the most bad tempered, chugged half a bottle of Morgan, almost throwing up mid-chug, and not even half of the Mexican stuff before going and laying under a tarp with all of the equipment and moaning miserably. I think even he has his limits.

Noodle's only 13 but hey! I thought it'd be okay if she had a shot. It's not like I'm getting her hammered.

One shot and she was done anyways. Not even one shot! More like a drop. She gave it back to me with a look like she'd smelled somthing bad and I laughed.

I guess Russel wasn't into liquor cause he sat around laughing at everyones antics.

Someone put some music on, Mindless Self Indulgence I think, and it got crazy.

2-D was having a ball. Dancing and everything.

He had a lot to drink but I'm pretty sure he'd dance even if their wasn't alcohol involved.

I danced with him a bit but my attention got lost on somthing else.

I guess you could call me a light-weight because after about 7 drinks I was DONE! And I mean DONE!

You wanna know how I knew I was done?

The next morning I woke up puking sand.

Apparently me and a few other drunk sods thought we'd have a sand eating contest.

I lost but the poor bastard that kept eating wasn't doing very well.

Murdoc showed up with an army truck of some sort.

Didn't say where it was from but who cares, the video was ready to be shot.

So everyone got ready, in position and everyrhing.

It was still hot as hell but if things went well this would be our last day here.

Everything did go well up until Bootie Brown, one of the rappers, got stuck in a hole.

He was supposed to pop out from underneath a tarp with sand on it but there was to much sand piled onto of the tarp so he couldn't get out.

When they got him out though he was a trouper and said, "Let's try it again."

That really got me admiring him.

Again everything went well until they filmed the end and the truck broke down just before they got over the hill.

Everyone decided to leave it though, seeing it looked good the way it was.

* * *

I though we would of been here longer but it was a suprisingly short video shoot.

Before leaving for the airport I talked to Booty.

"Wotcher Booty! Tha' was wicked wot you did'. Fallin' down an' gettin back up, so ta speak." (**A/N: Wotcher, is like saying, what are you up to. Google it :D)**

"Yeah. Well, we had to get it done. Wasn't gonna cry about somthing little like getting buried under sand." He laughed.

I laughed with him. "I know bu' the way you did it. You were all like, 'Is' cool ya'll.'" I imitate his voice.

A howl of a laugh comes out of him. "You crack me."

2-D comes strolling over and puts his arm over my shoulder, smiling. "S'time ta go Sky."

"Kay. Well, nice meetin' ya Booty!" We shake hands and then he shakes hands with 2-D.

I head to the jeep but I hear Booty say to 2-D. "Funny girl you got there."

"Yeah. She's grea' isn' she. Well, I'll see ya aroun'." 2-D replies jogging towards me.

I smile to myself.

I slide into the jeep beside Noodle, 2-D on my other side and we're off.

I stick my head outside 2-D's window and he looks out with me.

Looking over at him I smile.

Crap,..............I am such a Juliet.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Story Notice

Hey! So I already have the first chapter of the sequel story written for this! :D Just to be awesome I'm gonna give you the name of the story!! Ready?! "All we are is Stars". That sound familiar? Good. Cause it should! It's a part of the lyrics for "Some Kind of Nature". That song is fantastic by the way! If I get more love than I might hurry up and post it! You know, after I finish with "It's the Dawn, You'll see." By the way, if any ones noticed I fixed up most of the chapters so that the spellings right and that it's easier to read. :3 I'm just nice like that. Oh! Also, I'm gonna post some pictures of Sky pretty soon. :P I'm not the best artist but I'm pretty good. I'll add the link to my profile so that you all can go look at it! Since my computers stupid I'll probably end up putting it on my myspace page or I'll probably get a photobucket account and put it on there cause I can't put anything on Deviantart anymore. So yeah. Go look for the link my home-e's! And enjoy my mater piece to which I dub the Name "It's the Dawn, You'll see"!! And soon enough, "All we are is Stars"!! By the waaaay, I'd be ever so honored if you guys showed me what you thought Sky looked like. I mean the way I think her to be and the way you guys think her to be must be diffrent. :P So draw, draw, draw!


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N: **Haza! :D Yeah, sorry about not updating fast enough! Last nine weeks of school and exams and all that. Plus I'm trying to map out my career plan. After High School I'm moving to England, not just because of Gorillaz! Sheesh, and then I'm gonna go to art school. I'd like to write a novel, an epic poem lol, but illustrating books would be just as great. If you've ever read any of Neil Gaiman's books for younger kids, Dave Mckean, the guy that illustrates his books is just fantastic! I love his work! Besides Jamie Hewlett, Dave Mckean is my favorite. His style is just insane! I REALLY want to work with music but lord knows I can't sing! And I'm okay at playing the guitar but I'm no Jimmy Hendricks. That's okay though. OH! Speaking of instruments I want a melodica so much!! Their so cool! If you don't know what it is it's a wind instrument you blow into and theirs a keyboard you use to play the notes! Anyways, in this chapter there may be heavy medication and or alcohol involved. Enjoy! By the way it's a little mushy and......random but please forgive me! It's short too but I'm gonna post some more chapters either today or tomorrow. :P It was just necessary that I added this chapter. You'll understand why.)

**Chapter Eight**

Murdoc explained to me why they we're doing the videos now even though the CD hadn't been released yet.

He said it was so that with all of the mayhem going on with the CD being released it'd be easier for everyone if they got them done before the CD came out.

He added that their was one video they'd have to put on hold for a while.

Didn't explain why though but that's okay, Murdoc's just the kind of guy for surprises.

Speaking of suprises I certainly got one today.

Let me replay to you exactly what happened.

I was sitting in my room taking a well deserved nap when Bailey came in, flinging the door open.

She grabbed me up off the bed and to put it simply, kid-napped me.

So now I'm sitting in a diner with her for god knows what.

Not that I don't mind spending time with her.

I'm just tired.

You see, Noodle kept me up all night helping her pick out an outfit for the D.A.R.E video that was supposed to be recorded later today.

Every time I put an outfit in front of her she'd say it was to flashy or to dark or to bright or to this and that.

I'm a well mannered person and I love the kid but when you're sleep deprived and being complained at for hours on end there's no saying what you'll do.

Just two weeks earlier we went to Africa for the Dirty Harry shoot.

This time the video's being located in Noodle's room.

It's a good thing for that because I don't think I'd be able to handle another plane ride.

Not Just yet anyways.

Mother of Christ! What IS that "Wont Wont" sound?

Before I get the chance to turn my head and look for the noise a hand smacks my neck.

Bailey's manicured nails scrape the table as she eyeballs me.

"A've you 'eard a word I've said?!" She yells causing people to look over at us.

So THAT'S what that "Wont Wont" sound was.

"Uhm, well, honestly? No. I aven' the slightest what you've said." I reply.

I close my eyes tightly, expecting a punch or at the least a slap but all she does is sigh heavily.

I look at her and she shakes her head.

"Ya know. I'm actually gonna miss you a lil' bit." She says.

"Miss me? Whea ah you goin?" I ask worried. "You' no' in trouble ah you?!" I add loudly.

Her eyes go wide and then she gives a slight smile.

"Well, you rememba' when I said I was saving money fo' a trip a long time ago? I've finally saved enough ta go to France. I'm gettin old, le's face it. An I don' wanna be stuck 'ere my whole life! I'm fluent in French so I think I'll be fine ova' thea. Maybe I can get a job teachin' english. Maybe sta't my own business or somthin." She says.

That's when I remember why I love Bailey so much, she was tough.

She could stick up for her self. You know? Look out for her self.

Sure she didn't show it but she had a nice side too.

She didn't just stick up for herself either, she looked out for me too.

I can't believe how blind I've been.

I wish I'd have realized this sooner than maybe I could show her some kind of appreciation because I know I've been notthing but trouble for her but yet she still let me hang around.

"Wha-Wha' abou' Mu-Mudds. Does-Does 'e know yet?" I can feel my nose starting to burn and the tears starting to form.

"I'm gonna tell 'im tomorrow I think. S'not like it should be a big deal to 'im or anyone really. I'm jus' kind of 'ere really. Noone'll be too upset abou' me leavin." She slowly lights up a cigarette.

Just as she does the waitress brings our beer. " 'Ere you are dears. Oh. Oh my goodness. Ah you okay?" She asks me.

I nod my head quickly, whipping my nose on the sleeve of my hoodie. "Su-Supa'." I reply.

"Well if ya need anythin' just ask fo' Maria." She walks away but glances back with a worried look.

God. I'm such a baby. Even people that I don't know have to look out for me.

Bailey rubs out her cigarette in a plastic ashtray and looks at me with a considerably concerned look.

Why's everyone doing that today? Giving me that same look!

"Sky. You know we'll see eachotha' again. I'm not gonna be gone fo'eva. I'll try to come visit when I can. You can always come an see me too, ya know? An I'll call you as much as I can. This is embarrassing to admit bu'......you' my best frien'. I'm know I don' act like the greatest frien' bu'......tha's jus' how I am. I jus' want you ta know I'm no' gonna leave ya alone, even if ya don' want me aroun' anymo'a I'll still be thea fo' ya." She lets out a giant sigh and turns her head away from me.

The tears run hot against my cheeks but I don't care.

They weren't sad tears anymore but the happiest tears anyone could shed.

I stand up and give her the tightest hug I've ever given anyone.

She prys me off her and her face go's red.

"Alrigh'. Alrigh, sheesh, so I admit I think of you as a frien'. Big deal." She says. "You know wha'? Le's 'ave some shots. Just fo' the 'ell of it." She adds.

I sit back down a giant smile plastered onto my face.

I know she wasn't planning on paying but that didn't matter to me.

I'd buy a million shots just to hear her say that again.

That's not gonna happen though so I'll be content with just her saying it that once.

Maria, the waitress, comes back and asks if we need anything else.

Bailey orders 3 shots for her and 3 for me then Maria is gone and back again before you could say, ..........well, I don't know exactly but she was fast.

* * *

When the cab drops us off at Kong we go stumbling in singing a Flogging Molly song at the top of our lungs.

"IF I EVER LEAVE THIS WORLD BEHIND,

I'LL THANK YOU FOR THE THINGS YOU DID IN MY LIFE.

IF I EVER LEAVE THIS WORLD BEHIND,

I'LL COME BACK AND SIT BESIDE YOUR FEET TONIGHT.

WHERE EVER I AM YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MORE THAN JUST A MEMORY.

IF I EVER......LEAVE THIS WORLD.......ALIVE!"

Bailey swings her arm over my shoulder and hangs on for dear life, screaming and singing like a maniac.

I laugh like a lunatic and sing with her.

A door slams and foot steps come our way.

Murdoc comes storming in and eyes us down evenly.

"Wot in the name of Satan do you think you' doin'?!" He yells over our singing.

Bailey stops her screech's and sways her way over to him.

" 'Ello sexy." She growls.

His eyes go wide and he grins from ear to ear.

"Now tha's wot I'm talkin' about." He says, sweeping her up and sprinting to his Winnebago.

I stand there dumb-struck.

My drinking buddy was gone. Now I'd be alone to sing with myself.

"LONELY! I AM SO LONELY!

I HAVE NOBODY,

FOR MY OWN!" I sing loudly, swaying to the music in my head.

My feet are to fast for my mind to process and I end up falling flat on my back.

Looking up, the ceiling begins to spin.

I grab onto the carpet, spread eagle.

"I'M FALLIN'!! 'ELP! 'EEEELP!" I scream wildly.

The sound of foot steps comes thundering down the hallway again.

A giant shadow looms over me and I get a chill down my spine.

" 'Ey. What's all the screamin' about? I'm tryin' to concentrate on my cookin' and all I'm hearin' is you screamin'."

I look up at Russel with a scared look.

" 'M lonely an my 'ead 'urts.....aaaaaan the ceilin' is spinin' an everyfin'." I mumble out.

He gives me a blank stare and shakes his head.

Picking me up he heaves me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"WEEEEEEE!! 'M FLYIN'!" I yell excitedly.

He gives out an exasperated sigh and heads for the car port.

Walking over to the door that leads to the stairwell, he opens it up and heads down stairs.

Knocking on the door to 2-D's room he stands their patiently.

The door creaks open and 2-D looks at us surprised.

Russel throws me and I laugh as I fall on top of him.

2-D's eyes go wider than ever as he looks at Russel.

"She's hammered man. Make sure she's quiet and get her some pain killers." He says, leaving he adds, "Later."

Picking me up, 2-D sets me on the bed and un-does the covers so I can get in.

I snuggle up to one of his pillows and hum with a giant smile on my face.

My heads still swimming and it's starting to throb badly but I don't even care, I get to be with 2-D.

He sits on the side of the bed beside me and hands me two pills.

" 'Ere. These shoul' make you' 'ead feel a lo' betta'. We' reco'din tha video in ah few bu' you don' 'ave to come up an' watch. You shoul' stay an res'. I'll only be up thea fo' a lil' while than I'll come back an' see how ya feelin'." He says, as he smooths down my hair.

I smile lazily at him.

The medicine he gave me had already began to work it's magic.

"M'kay." I say to him.

He gives me a soft smile and leans down, kissing both of my eye-lids.

Tucking me in he gives me one last kiss on the lips and turns off the light, leaving the door open a crack to let some light it.

I drift off into my wonderland with a smile still on my face.

A sweet rendition of "Will you Remember me" by Sarah McLaughlin runs through my head.

**Chapter 8 End**


	10. Chapter 9

(**A/N: **Hullo! So about this chapter. :P Nothing really important. It's still gonna be a little mushy so yeah. :/ Sorry. lol. Anyways, since it's the weekend and there's nothing to do except go to the movies I've decided to write a few more chapters. :D Actually, now that I think about it this chapter is kind of important. Some well deserved details are in here. Not gonna say which ones though. Meh. Well enjoy this chapter I guess. Hee-Hee. Oh yeah. I posted another picture of Sky. Well, it's sort of Sky. The REAL life Sky I guess. Me and my friend were talking the other day and she's like, you should take a picture of you and edit it to look like Sky, your hairs already sort of red and you can make yourself look like you have a black eye with make-up, I though it was a fantastic idea so that's just what I did. The idea was good but the pictures kind of crummy. :P Oh well, go look at the link on my profile. Tell me what you think. By the way, it's mostly just the eyes because my hairs WAY shorter than Sky's is. lol.))

**Chapter Nine**

When I wake up in the morning or should I say mid-afternoon, 2-D was sleeping peacefully beside me.

I smile and move a piece of hair out of his hair.

He stirs and his eyes flutter open. Looking at me, he puts his hand to my cheek.

"Mo'nin. 'Ow'd you sleep?" He asks, smiling sleepily.

"Like a log." I reply.

He chuckles and leans over to kiss me.

It was simple and sweet, just like him.

Then he sits up and stretches, giving out a giant yawn and crawls out of bed.

Striping off his pajama bottoms he picks out a pair of jeans and pulls them on along with an orange shirt.

I get out of bed too, fully dressed. I feel like I need a shower but my empty stomach is more important.

Just as the thought of food drifts across my brain my stomach gives a giant yell for attention.

2-D looks up from tying his shoes and smiles, " Wanna' go get somfin' ta eat?" He asks.

I sigh with relief and nod. "Yeah. 'M stavin'."

I pick up my shoes and slip them on.

He walks over to me and grabs my hand, lacing his fingers through mine, and heads out the door.

When we go into the car park he leads me over to an orange camero and opens the door for me.

I get in and look around, it was pretty simple, brown leather interer and black dash board. The radio even had a tape-player.

2-D gets in and starts the engine.

"Pre'y nice." I say gesturing around.

He gives me a wide grin. "Yeah. This 'ere's my baby." He says as we drive out onto the road.

I laugh and turn on the radio and wouldn't you know it "Don't Worry Be Happy" by Bob Marley was playing.

I loved this song.

Every time I heard it, it sent my heart fluttering happily and I couldn't help but sing along.

No matter how mad or depressed you are this song would always make you smile.

The windows are down and it's a surprisingly warm day for it being January.

I lean out the window and sing along to the radio.

"Here's a little song I wrote,

You might want to sing it note for note,

Don't worry," by this time 2-D's tapping the wheel singing along and I'm so damn happy I could fly away.

"Be happy.

In every life we have some trouble,

but when you worry you make it double,

Don't worry, Be happy.

Don't worry be happy now."

I look over at 2-D and laugh. He laughs with me and the song continues to get me as high as a kite.

"Ain't got no place to lay your head,

Somebody came and took your bed,

Don't worry, Be happy.

The landlord said your rent is late,

he may have to litigate,

Don't worry, Be happy."

I never realized just how much this song applied to me.

I tell 2-D and he laughs again. "I'm 'ere ta make ya 'appy, so Don' Worry!" He says and the both of us crack up.

"Ain't got no cash, Ain't got no style.

Ain't got no gal to make you smile but

Don't worry, Be happy.

Cause when you worry your face will frown,

And that will bring everybody down, so

Don't worry, Be happy.

Don't worry be happy now."

2-D reaches over and holds my hand.

The days only just began but I know it's going to be great!

The song changes to something upbeat and sassy and we speed down the round.

When we reach the better part of town 2-D pulls into a parking lot for some restaurant called 'Samuel's" and comes around to open the door for me.

We've been going out for about a month and a half and we've known each other for like three and a half months but I feel like......I might be in love with him.

Not that "I love you" crap but actually IN love.

I've dated a few guys but I never felt anything towards them the way I do 2-D.

It's a really cliche' thing to say seeing as we haven't know each other long but I REALLY think I might be in love with him.....I just don't know how to approach him about it because what if he doesn't feel the same way but then again he could and he'd probably be thinking the same thing I am.

As I step out of the car he closes the door behind me and wraps his arm securely around my waist.

Thanks to him life was starting to be rapture for me.

It wasn't just a pale mixture of black and white and people.

It was a beautiful and spiritual world filled with music and colors. Lots and lots of colors.

I rap my arm around him and we walk into the restaurant.

* * *

**Murdoc's P.O.V (SURPRISE! ;D)**

Rolling over I grab a cigarette box off of the floor and pull out a stick.

Finding a lighter under my pillow I lay back and light the lucky lungs.

Bailey rolls over and falls off the bed with a grunt.

She curses as she gets up. "Oi, let me 'ave a drag of that." She says, pulling on her pants.

Blowing smoke out of my nostrils I sit up and flick the cigarette onto the floor.

She gives me an annoyed sigh and bends down to pick it up.

I laugh and crawl out of bed pulling on my pants as well.

"No' bad." I laugh, heading for the car lot.

"Oh really?" She asks annoyed. " 'Cause you' gettin' a lil' old." She adds

Hearing this I stop and look at her. "Is that why your movin'? 'Cause I'm gettin old?!" I yell.

I don't know why I'm getting so mad over this chick.

It's not like I can't get another......I'm just fine with this one right now, that's all.

She brushes past me and opens the front door. "No.......tha's not it. Thea's just more out thea fo me." She says slowly, turning to look at me. "You' not gonna' get all mushy on me ah ya? 'Cause Sky's already done plenty of that." She adds with a smirk and walks out into the car park.

I follow her and we head for the kitchen. "Why do you hang out with 'er anyways? I though' you 'ated idiots." I ask.

She shrugs and replies, "Dunno. Guess she's the only stupid one I can stand. Plus, no matta' what I do she neva' goes away which isn' a bad thing."

I laugh at her response. "I'd say the same thing abou' that idiot 2-D but I can' stand 'im period." I say and she snorts.

I push open the kitchen door and sit down at the table.

Bailey goes over to the fridge and takes out two beers, tossing me one and cracking her's open as she sits across from me.

She takes a chug of hers and asks me out of the blue, "Do you like Sky?"

I choke on my drink. " 'Scuse me?!" I ask surprised.

She sighs heavily. "You 'eard me."

I take another sip of my beer, pausing to answer her question.

"No' really. No' like THAT anyway's. To tell the truth I didn' like any of 2-D's otha' girlfrien's. They wanted some love from Murdoc though, so tha's what I gave 'em." I grin at her.

She didn't seem to find this amusing so I add with a bit of defense, " 'Ey! They WANTED it! I didn' fo'ce it on 'em. All the chicks 2-D's dated 'ave been tramps. 'Specialy tha' Paula Cracka'. Oooh. Tha' was jus' sad. Ugly one tha' one was. Anyway, Sky's the fi'st girl to actually like 2-D fo' bein' 'imself. No' just 'cause 'e's famous or 'cause she wantsta get a shot with me. I'm no' stupid enough to mess this up. It's sorta' a benefit to me 'cause 2-D makes way betta' music when 'e's 'appy. An' if the music's good than we sell moa' reco'd's."

Her eye's go wide with surprise. "Wow Mudd's.......didn' know you coul' be nice!" She cackles like the witch that she is.....the witch that I might actually miss when she leaves.

I huff and chug the rest of my beer.

"Sure, believe what eva' you want." I sneer.

The door creaks open and Sky walks in.

"Oh! Thea' you two 'ah. Uhm, 'ave you seen my 'oodie?" She ask. "Uh, I 'ad it on yest'aday bu' I lost it.....some 'ow." She adds.

Bailey rolls her eyes and stands up, looking under the table she pulls out a black hoodie.

Throwing it at the idiot she sits back down.

"Whea' 'ave you been?" She asks.

Sky shuffles her feet and smiles. "Me an' D wen' and go' somefin ta eat." She says. "Well, I'll see you guys lata'." She adds, leaving.

"Stupid." Bailey shakes her head and smiles.

**Chapter 9 End**


	11. Chapter 10

(**A/N: **Alright, so my Spring Break starts this coming up Friday. I'll have like a week and a half off. I'm going to the Beach for the first three days and than I'm gonna go spend sometime with my friends for the rest of the time. I'm gonna try and update a lot before I leave so look forward to at least three or four chapters. :P Maybe if I get some reviews and the such than I'll update faster. That's not an ultamadum or anything, it's just a suggestion. Hee-Hee. 'Cause it makes me work faster when I know people actually like my writting. Anywho this chapters sort of just a filler. After this chapter and chapter 11 it'll start getting back to the Gorillaz story line. The CD will probably be relesed earlier than it's supposed to so that it fits in with my story line. SORRY! D: But it has to be done to finish this up. After this I'll start putting up my new story "All We Are is Stars.". It'll be the sequel and the last one. Maybe....unless Damon and Jamie decide their not all that done with Gorillaz yet. Well I already have two chapters written for it so far. Enjoy this chapter! It's a little short so sorry!)

**Chapter Ten**

Three weeks have gone by. A lot has happened I suppose.

Bailey left for France four days ago. Honest to god I think I embarrased her the most on that day than I ever had before.

I was crying and telling her I was gonna miss her and everything, Murdoc gave her a tight squeeze too which suprised us all, and when she was about to go through the terminal to get on the plane I screamed, "I LOVE YOU!! DON' FO'GET TA CALL EVERYDAY!". Her face went cherry red and everyone in the airport turned and looked over at us, some people made that "Awwww" sound and others just gave me a blank look.

A week before that they recorded the "Feel Good Inc." video.

It was kinda' weird 'cause they had this giant infladable island and it took forever to blow up.

In all though it was the video that took forever to shoot.

For one the Island kept getting blown in the opposite direction by the wind.

For another thing Murdoc took some pills or somthing so his legs were completley numb but it all worked out 'cause the girls that were in the video lifted him up.

Bailey even got to be in it. She was one of the girls rubbin' all over Mudds.

I was in it to but I was just one of the bums laying on the ground smoking a cigarette with a bottle of Jack in my hand.

Supposedly they didn't have enough extras and since me and Bailey were just standing around doing notthing they decided it be a good idea to throw us out there.

Truthfully it wasn't to hard.

All I had to do was.....well, be myself.

Act lazy and smoke a cig while drinking some Jack, now that's what I called work.

All Bailey had to do was act sexy and rub up on Murdoc, like that was hard.

After we got it all finished though we all went out for drinks.

Of course Noodle came too with some bribing from me, I told her we'd all go out one day and do somthing she wanted to do which was go to the new Theme Park in Hong Kong.

It was worth it though.

Noodle's my little sister and there's no way I was gonna let her be left out.

I even restricted my drinking that night so I only had a strong buzz and I didn't tell anyone but I poured some of my "Sex on the Beach" in her cup.

It was a fun night.

We all danced, even stick-up-his-butt Murdoc, and partyed hard.

What I mean by partyed hard is that someone plugged in a strobe light and with all of us drunk or buzzed it was like a far off acid trip.

2-D started doing that black girl dance, well tried to, you know the one where they shake their ass all over the place.

Bailey had that "tat it up" look on her far and her and Murdoc sat in the cornern and made out.

Russel threw someone across the room but I'm sure their was a good reason for it.

It wasn't just us six though. All the extra's came too so the party was far out there.

Me and Noodle danced with 2-D and a few others and around three in the morning everyone just crashed.

The owner of the bar came out and tried to get us all to leave but it was useless, we were all trashed.

* * *

Today 2-D was helping me move my stuff into his room.

He told me he thought it'd be a great idea if I moved into his room seeing as I already lived at his house....studio....whatever.

"The Killers", Hot Fuss album was on while I was sitting on the floor folding my clothes and sticking them in dresser drawers.

2-D sat on the bed and looked at all my CD's.

"Ey, 'ho's, Death Cab Fo' Cutie? An, Funeral Fo a Frien'?" He asks, looking down at me.

I smile at him and stick a last pair of jeans in the bottom drawer.

"Thea' pretty good. Death Cab fo' Cutie is so'ta rockish/popish while Funeral Fo a Frien' is 'eavy rock. You can listen to 'em if ya want." I reply.

He hands me Death Cab for Cutie's, "Plans" album and I take out The Killers and put it in.

Turning it to "Title and Registration" I go over and sit on the bed with him.

"Ya' know, Valentine's day is in a week. Is thea' anyfin ya want?" He asks.

I laugh and shake my head. "Naw. Valentine's Day is a reta'ded excuse fo' a holiday. Jus' an excuse fo' people ta feel lonley and mise'ble. I can get ya' somfin if ya want though."

He joins me in laughing and says, "I wos just wonderin' 'cause most girls expect gifts and stuff."

I stops laughing and try to give him a serious look. "If ya' haven' noticed 'M no' most girls." I say and laugh again.

"Of cou'se I've noticed." He says, wrapping his arms around me and flopping back on the bed.

I give out an uncharacteristic giggle.

2-D's eyes go wide and he grins. "Wos tha' a giggle I jus' 'eard?"

I bite my lip and shake my head. "No."

"I fink it wos!" He says, his grin getting bigger.

I see it coming but he's to fast for me to get away. He begins to tickle me and I can't stop laughing. The worst part is is that he's sitting on top of me so I can't move.

"I'm gonna' puke! Stop it!!" I yell in between laughs. Of course this was a lie but it got him to stop.

"Oh! Sorry." He says, getting off of me.

I take in a well needed breath and smile. "S'alrigh'." I reply.

Transatlanticism starts to play and it brings me a feeling of lightness.

For some reason I can't stop myself from saying it, "2-D.....I'm in love wif you......" I can feel my cheeks go red and I look away from him. I know he's looking at me and his silence is killing me.

"Sky......you really feel tha' way?" He asks me.

I nod, still looking away from him.

He wraps his arms around my waist and smiles into my neck.

"Tha's a relief. I.....I'm in love wif you too.....I jus' fought if I told you.....you wouldn' feel tha same." He murmurs.

A wave of relief washes over me and I turn around and press myself against him.

Cliche' yes but this is about the happiest moment of my life.

"Sky, you've really tu'ned my world aroun'. I'm no' even tryin' ta be cheesy o' nofin'. You' like my otha' half o' somfin'. Relationship's a'en't supposed be all 'appy like this, no' no'mally, bu' ou's is an' tha' really makes me 'appy." He says, smiling down at me.

I smile back and lean in to kiss him. He kisses back and time and space slow down.

Our forheads touch and I look up into his eyes. "You make me feel tha same way." I smile.

All of a sudden the door gets kicked in and Murdoc stomps in, a scowl on his face.

Spotting the two of us his scowl deepens and a growl comes out of his mouth.

"Whea's my lighta'?!" He shouts drunkenly, looking around the room.

A "huh?' come from between my lips and he looks straight at me with a glare.

"YOU 'EARD ME! WHEA' IS IT?!" He shouts again.

I stand up and 2-D stands in front of me, taking a defensive postion.

" 'Ey Mudds, Don' yell at 'er! She didn' do noffin' to ya! You' lighta's probably on the kitchen table whea' ya left it." He says defensively.

Murdoc bares his teeth and gives us the mostly deadly glare he could muster but then turns on his heal and storms up stairs, slaming the door shut before he leaves.

2-D sighs and shakes his head than turns to me. "Sorry. I fink Bailey leaving's got 'im all riled up." He says.

"S'alrigh'. I unda'stand." I smile.

He smiles back and goes back to where we left off, wraping his arms around my waist and falling onto the bed.

" I love you Sky. I really do." He says.

"I love you too 2-D." I reply and he kisses me.

**Chapter 10**

(A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! It's so damn mushy but what do you expect? It's a love story. Kind of. lol. At least I'm not writting in SUPER details where I'm all like "His tounge wrapped it's self around her's and massaged it......" D: No offense but reading stuff like that....AND writting it makes me feel weird and icky. Not that kissing is nasty but reading stuff like that is just weird to me. If you like that stuff than that's up to you, I just don't like it to much. lol. Well I'll post a new chapter soon enough!)


	12. Chapter 11

(**A/N: **Alright, so I might have fibbed. Sheesh, it's not like I did it on purpose! :P I just thought I'd get at least three chapters up but you guy's will have to be tided over with two. Hey! At least I'm trying! Hee-Hee. Anyways, it's getting to the end of "It's the Dawn, you'll see"! Boo-Hoo! I'm getting all teary eyed! But luckily, like I've mentioned, there'll be a sequel! "All we are is Stars"! :D Hip-Hip-Hurray! Meh. Well, I don't know what to really say about this chapter. It's probably gonna be pretty short. Maybe when I get back from the beach on Tuesday I'll type up another chapter. :P That is if I find a few reviews....hint, hint. lol. No, just kidding! I know I mention it a lot and I'm sorry for that but I'd like to hear your feed back! Good or bad! Oh. By the way sorry about the long time skips too. I mean the only reason I do that is because I don't feel like mentioning every little thing everyone does. This chapter there'll probably be like a month and a half time laps so don't kill me!! Well, let's see....uh, enjoy the chapter? YES! Enjoy the chapter...vigorously! Aaaah. Alice in Wonderland references are always fun.)

**Chapter Eleven**

A month and a half.

That's how long it's been since the confession between me and 2-D.

Again nothing has really happened but that's fine because I'm content with just being with 2-D and the rest of my abnormal family.

Two days ago we went to Hong Kong. Which was pretty fun.

Like I promised Noodle we went to that new theme park. It was jam packed but they had these fast pass things like at Disney World you could use to get at the front of the line. I told Bailey a few days before that we were going and she decided to meet us over there. Murdoc was thrilled, he wouldn't admit he missed her and that he was happy to see her though.

As her best friend I thought it was my duty to make her happy so I suggested we split up into two groups and meet back for lunch. Me, Noodle, Russel and 2-D we're in one group, Murdoc made a snide comment saying it'd make more sense to have three groups of two but I wanted to hang out Noodle and ride some rides with her like I promised and I also wanted to hang out with Russel and be with 2-D, anyways we we're in one group and Murdoc and Bailey were in the other.

I don't know what they did but me, Noodle and 2-D rode a bunch of rides while Russel tried the local cuisine.

At one point 2-D threw up and they had to shut down the ride for an hour.

Noodle thought it was hilarious and truthfully I thought it was kind of funny too. Not in a mean way but a 'I-told-you-so' way, because earlier before that he had mentioned he wasn't feeling well so I said that we could take a break and get something to drink and cool down but he refused.

Other than that the day went well.

We met back up with Murdoc and Bailey at around two and Noodle directed us to the nearest restaurant.

We satyed in Hong Kong for a night and did karaoke which was about the second funnest thing I've ever done.

Murdoc, being the super star that he is, said he was the best singer out of us all, including 2-D, and got up on stage, proceeding to blow all of our ear drums to bits.

After a couple drinks Nood's and I managed to drag Bailey up on stage with us and sing an off tune version of Goo Goo Dolls', 'Iris'.

2-D got up there with Russel and the two of them did a weird sort of rap, to the song 'The neden game' by Insane Clown Posse but it was hilarious.

After karaoke we crashed at a cheap hotel and parted ways with Bailey the next day.

* * *

Right now me and Noodle were cooking breakfast....or lunch considering it was one. Russel was helping, handing us ingredients and the such.

2-D on the other hand was being as useful as a brick wall, sitting at the table smoking a cigarette.

"Since you' no' doin' noffink could you 'and me tha' mixa' in fron' of you?" I ask him.

He looks at me and smiles widely. "Anyfing fo' you." He says.

The bad thing is is that no one else can make me blush but him just saying something like that makes my entire face turn red.

Noodle snickers at my cheery red cheeks and Russel joins in with his low rumble of a laugh.

"You two are to much." He says, shaking his head.

"I know! Right? Those two are just impossible." Noodle adds, giggling.

I sigh and take the mixer from 2-D, my face still red.

His smile turns into a smirk as wraps his arms around my waist.

"Love you." He mummers, giving me a peck on the cheek.

I laugh at his childishness and kiss him back. "Love you mo'e." I say, playfully.

I look over in time to see Noodle roll her eyes and smile.

Russel was standing there just shaking his head. "Tragic." He laughs, jokingly.

"Love you tha' mos'." 2-D counters, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Love you tha' mos' infinity!" I laugh, and stick my tongue out at him.

"Nuh-uh." He argues, sticking his tongue back out at me between the gap in between his teeth.

This kills me.

I try to squirm away from him, laughing the whole time. He holds me tighter and asks, "Wot's so funny?"

"Noffink." I squeek out, still laughing.

He laughs at lets go of me, taking a hold of my hands.

" 'Ow 'bout we agree ta love each oth'a evenly." He says.

I smile and nod. "Alrigh'." I reply.

He gives me a kiss and goes to sit back down at the table and continue to be as useless as a brick wall, that's okay though, useless brick wall or not I truly love him with my whole heart.

Just as he sits down I grin to myself and say, "I still love ya mo'e!"

Noodle sighs and sits down with Russel as 2-D and I began to continue or love fude.

**Chapter 11 End**

(**A/N: **Don't kill me!! I know it's super short but I wanted to get this posted before I leave today! Well Bon Voyage! See you guys soon!)


	13. Chapter 12

(**A/N: **I'm back bitches! :D The beach was actually pretty fun. The whole way there I was listening to "Plastic Beach" of course! Not just the song but the whole album. :P Let me just tell you I don't tan well. D: My legs got burnt but my back and stomach are pretty tan. So are my arms and shoulders. Didn't find as many sharks teeth as I normally do though. Wah! My brother just turned 2 yesterday! :D That's kind of why we went to the beach, for his birthday. We stayed at my grand parents beach house. Bleh. The beach waters nasty though 'cause two years ago when we went for the summer a turd floated up beside me in the water. I'm not even shitting you! And that wasn't suposed to be a pun. lol. We also went to go see "How to Train your Dragon". It was really good. But enought of my chit-chat. About this chapter, I'm getting back to the main story of Gorillaz. There'll probably be about 2 to 4 chapters left of this and I'll most likely get it done within the week. Because honestly I'm itching to start posting "All we are is Stars"! I think it'll be better than "It's the Dawn, you'll see". Le Gasp. Yeah, I know. Bold statement. Well enjoy this chapter! Oh and that whole, "this will get posted within the week thing" isn't certain beacuse I might be going to spend sometime with my friends. :P SORRY!)

**Chapter Twelve**

March turned to April and April turned to May.

Life was great.

It honestly and truly was.

I had 2-D and Noodle and Russel and, yes, even Murdoc. I had Bailey too.

Life couldn't get any better.

Maybe for someone else but not me because my life was already as great as it could get.

* * *

"Alrigh' you lot. The CD's comin' out today an' we 'ave to go down to that Aqua Music Shop an' do autograph's. SO NO SCREWIN' AROUN'!" Murdoc was saying to the band. He looks over at me and scowls. "You' comin' too." He says.

"Me?" I ask, pointing to myself.

He does that old face-palm thing and growls. "Noooooo. The otha' idiot behind you." He replies sarcasticaly, rolling his eyes.

" 'Ey. I fought the CD wosn' comin out fo' anotha' month anyways." I say.

"It wasn't but Murdoc made some arangements so that it came out earlier." Noodle put in.

I oooh'd and noded my head. "Okay. I gotcha'."

Murdoc hearded us out the door to the car park as we walked 2-D grabed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You can sit beside me when we sign autographs." He says, giving me a cheesy smile. "I don' care what Mudds has ta say abou' it." He adds.

I smile back. "You shua'? " I ask.

"Shua' as eva'." He replies, giving me a kiss.

Noodle gags playfully behind us and Russel chuckles.

"Oh you two fink you' sooooo funny." I laugh.

2-D gives me another kiss and looks back at them and smiles.

"We only do it 'cause we love you." Noodle says.

I smile and look down embarresed. "I love you guys too. You' my family." I say.

2-D makes that 'awwww' sound and hugs me, sticking his head in the nape of my neck.

Russel and Noodle make that 'aaaaw' sound too and join in on the hug.

" 'Ey. This wosn' supposed ta be a group hug!" 2-D laughs.

They laugh too.

When they let go of me I suck in a deep breath. "Couldn'.....breath." I explain when they give me a strange look.

Russel pats my back and laughs. "Sorry 'bout that." He says.

Noodle wraps her arm around mine and grins. "So in the family what am I?" She asks.

2-D grins too and wraps his arm around my waist. "An' me. Wot am I?" He asks.

I look at the both of them evenly and smile. "Well, Noodle, you'd be my little sister and 2-D.....hmmmm, I guess you'd be.........the dog?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Tha dog?! 'Ow am I tha dog?!" He asks with a dramatic swish of his wrist.

I shrug again and ignore Noodle's insane laughing. "Well, to Russel and Murdoc you'd be tha lil' brotha' an' ta Nood's you'd be tha big brotha' bu' ta me.......you' the one I love mos' in tha worl'. No.....I don' love a dog tha' mos......it's jus' I don' believe in tha whole marrying thing so I wouldn' say you'd be like my husban'. Marriage ruines relationships. Tha's wot I fink anyways." I say.

2-D nods and smiles. "Yeah. Tha's wot I fink to. My mum an' dad ah still togeth'a bu' mos' married couples don' last. Ya' know, 'cause of cheatin' an' stuff. I don' ge' tha'." He says.

"Get wot?" I ask.

"Cheatin'. I mean, if you don' wanna' be with the same pe'son anymo'e than why no' jus' break up wif 'em or somfink." He replies as we get into the Geep.

Murdoc sat in the drivers seat and Russel in the passenger seat. I sat in the middle in the back seat and 2-D and Noodle sat on either side of me.

"It'd be a lo' easie'a tha' way. Instead of sneakin' off ta go see someone else, ya know?" He adds.

"You' righ' thea." I say, leaning into him as we drive to the music shop.

* * *

When we got there the place was packed. People were standing outside waiting to get in. Some had even brough lawn chairs with them to sit in.

"Wow. This is crazy." I say looking around as we get out of the Geep.

2-D holds my hand and looks around too.

"Jus' wait until we get inside." Murdoc says from behind us and gives out a laugh. "An' you migh' wanna keep a tight 'old on Sky. Jus' in case those fans of yours try ta get 'er." He adds.

I let out a wimper and grab onto 2-D with both arms. He holds me against him as we walk.

"Don' worry. No ones gonna' get ya. I'll make shua of tha'. Mudd's is jus' bein' mean." He says.

"M'kay." I mumble.

Noodle holds onto my other arm as we walk in and Russel walks behind us, looking menacing.

People gasp and point and clear a path as we walk in.

Roderick was working today and he looked stressed.

"Azura?! Is that you! By gosh it is! It's been forever! How have you been?!" He smiles widely at me as we walk up to the counter.

I smile and look at my family. "I've been fantastic." I reply.

He looks at them too and then at me and 2-D and his friendly smile turns into a sly one. "Ah. I see. Well, you four are signing autographs, right? The signing table's over there.'' He says pointing to the back of the store where all the people are leading to.

2-D smiles and waves to him as we walk towards the table. "Fanks mate." He yells over his shoulder.

Getting to the table 2-D pulls out my chair for me and I sit down in between him and Noodle.

I pull out my mp3 player and stick my headphones in my ears and turn it on, letting Gorillaz do what they do.

I flip through the artist to Royksopp and turn on 'Remind Me'.

For some reason I could imagine 2-D singing this.

"It's only been a week,

The rush of being home in rapid fading.

Failing to recall,

What I was spending all my time in England.''

Just as it gets past the first two verses a girl with long, waist length, blond hair stops in front of me and smiles.

I take out a earbud and smile back.

"Hello." She says, an American accent leaves her lips.

" 'Ello." I reply, realizing how dreadful my accent is compared to hers. My smile lessen's and I look down embarreseed for the second time today.

"I was just wondering who you are." She says, still smiling.

I look back up and focus on Murdoc.

He gives me that, "Don't you dare" look which I know means don't tell her I'm 2-D's girlfirend, more than that really but still.

"Uuuuh, well you see, I'm....ummm the bands.....uhhhhhh......eeerrrr....-" I'm lost for words and in the corner of my eye I see Murdoc face-palm again.

2-D places his hand on my thigh and smiles at me in that don't worry way.

The song on my player changes to 'Only this Moment' and my heart soars. I smile back at him and now that I think about it my accent isn't all that bad.

He looks at the girl and says politely, "This is Sky. She's the one I love mo'e than anyone o' anyfing. Technically she's my girlfrien' bu' she's definatly mo'e than a frien'." He smiles cheesely at me.

Crap. I can feel my face turning red again and the biggest shit eater grin is on my face.

I look back at the girl and suprisingly she still has a smile on.

"That's sweet. You two are really lucky to have eachother. I'm still looking for that someone though. Bleh. Like anyone would want this though." She says, sticking her tounge out at the last part.

I laugh playfuly and shake my head. "You' really pretty so I don' fink you 'ave anyfing ta worry abou'. You'll fin' someone. You jus' 'ave ta keep lookin'." I say.

She gives me a wide smile and nods. "Thank you. That's really nice of you to say. Uhm, do you think you could sign my CD too? Ah, and make it out to Julia?" She asks nervously.

I look at the rest of the band and they shrug.

Taking Julia's pen I sign the cover and hand it back to and smile.

She smiles back and shakes my hand. "Thank you very much. It was great meeting you all." She says as Noodle signs it.

"Nice meeting you too." I wave.

After she leaves I look over at 2-D and say, "Tha' wos kinda' weird. I fought she's be mad I'm wif you."

"Well tha' world's weird like tha'." He laughs.

* * *

Exactly two hours and three minutes later the band was finished signing CD's.

I had ate a whole bag of cheese dorito's and listened to almost all of 'As tall as Lions' songs, even signed a few more autographs which was a surprise.

Getting up from the table 2-D kisses me out of the blue.

"See, wot'd I tell you? Noone wos gonna get you while I wos aroun'. No' on my watch!" He says produdly.

I laugh and shake my head. "You' such a goof bu' I love ya." I smile.

Noodle does that fake gaging thing again and laughs.

I roll my eyes and chase after her, acidently knocking over the table which luckly only had pens on it.

" 'EY! WATCH IT!" Murdoc yells.

"Chill out Mudd's it was only a table." Russel says, putting it up right again.

I catch Noodle and sit on her, tickling her with no mercy.

She squeals and laughs loudly and pleads for me to stop.

Getting off her smile with triumph.

"Cheater." She says.

"Cheata'?! 'Ow am I a cheata'?" I laugh.

"Your bigger than I am!" She pouts.

"Well you we'a pickin' on me!" I poke her in the forehead and laugh.

She lets out a giggle. "Like I said, I do it 'cause I love you!" She says.

I grab her in a head lock and give her a noggy. "Love ya too." I laugh.

I let go of her and we walk over to the boys.

"So wot's the plan?" I ask.

Murdoc shrugs and replies, "We could go out to eat."

A giant smile apears on Russel's face. "That sounds good." He says.

"Of cou'se it sounds good to you lard ass." Murdoc remarks with a grin.

"Oy Mudds, shut tha' hell up before I bust you in the face again." Russel replies.

2-D snickers at this and Murdoc punches him in the arm.

He groans and rubs the spot where'd he'd been punched.

"Well come on then! Le's go! I'm no' waitin' all day fo' you all!" Murdoc barks storming out the door.

We follow behind him.

I grab 2-D's arm and smile.

"You gonna be alrigh'?" I ask.

He smiles back and nods. "Yeah, I fink so. Don' fink I'm gonna need it took off." He jokes.

Getting into the Geep, Murdoc starts it up and drives down the road to the resturaunt.

Violent, Sarcastic, Big, Small, Goofy, Mindless, and Musical.

That's how you'd describe my family.

**Chapter 12 End**


	14. Chapter 13

(**A/N:**Alright so this is the final chapter for "It's the Dawn, you'll see". I'm pretty sure most of you will already see what's coming but to the rest I'm not saying squat. :P Well, I'm going to try to draw Bailey. Honestly I haven't drawn her or even doodled her once. She's kind of hard to put down on paper. I can't anyways. Hmmmm, well I don't have much more to say besides sorry this chapter is late and that ''All we are is Stars'', the sequel to this, will be posted soon after this chapter....well not soon after, actually pretty close after. lol. So keep an eye out for it! Enjoy this FINAL chapter!)

**Chapter Thirteen (Final Chapter)**

"You' gettin' a lo' betta'." 2-D said to me as I played out a riff on his keyboard.

Missing about twelve out of the thirty-four notes, I scoff and reply, "Yeah righ'. Look 'ere. I'm missin' all tha notes."

He lets out a laugh and crawls over beside me, wraping her arm around me. "Come on now. You' doin fine." He says.

I suck in my cheeks and look away from him. "You' jus' sayin tha'." I say.

"No, really. You' doin' fine." He replies, leaning in and stealing a kiss.

I smile and kiss him back. The sound of his bedroom door opening splits us apart.

Noodle walks in with a blank stare that has 'are-you-guys-at-it-again" all over it.

I smile nervously and get off the floor. "Hey Nood's, wha's up?" I ask. 2-D gets up too.

She points to the calander on the wall and I walk over to it.

"OH! Crap, tha's righ'. Today's June third. You' filmin' 'El Manana' today aren't cha?" I say.

"Oh. Tha's righ'. Almos' fo'got." 2-D says.

Noodle lets out a sigh and smiles. "Yeah. Russel and Murdoc are almost ready to leave. Some people came to pick up the island a little while ago." She replies.

I let out a groan and they both look at me. "Tha' island is cool any everyfin' bu' it was a pain in tha' arse last time it wos used wosn't it?" I explain to them.

Noodle giggles and nods her head.

2-D laughs to and bends over to pick up the keyboard and put it back in it's place.

"Oh! Sky. I was wondering if you could help me out with something." Noodle says, giving me that smile of hers.

I bite the inside of my cheek and give her a suspicious look. "Whatcha' need?" I ask.

She twirls a piece of hair around her finger and her smile widens.

2-D comes back over and places his arm over my shoulder. "Wot's up?" He asks.

"I need Sky to help me pick out an outfit for the video before we leave." Noodle smiles at him innocently.

I moan again and slouch against 2-D.

What he didn't know was that the night before the DARE video she'd kept me up all night picking out an outfit and I was pretty sure that this time it was going to be the same, more or less.

I try to get his attention by nudging him in the ribs with my elbow but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Yeah shua. I don' fink she'll mi'ne. Do ya, love?" She asks me.

I let out a defeated sigh and glare at Noodle slightly.

She knew as well as I did that if she asked 2-D I'd HAVE to go.

Damn you Noodle and your Noodle-ness!

"Cou'se I don' mi'ne." I say. "Well le's go Nood's befo'e it's time ta leave." I give 2-D a long kiss, purposely drawing it out to get back at Noodle....also because I love 2-D's kisses but don't let him know that or he'll get all cocky or something.

Noodle grins at me and wraps her arm threw mine, bringing me to my doom.

* * *

"Freakin' Nood's an all 'er clothes." I grumble as she finally decides on an outfit.

"You really think this looks okay?" She asks for the hundredth time.

"Look, if I didn' fink it looked good I wouldn' be tellin' ya it looks good." I exclaim, rubbing my temples. "I love ya bu' ya drivin' me crazy!"

She smiles and pulls on the last black boot I picked out for her.

Standing up she does one of those run way twirls and I give her a geeky thumbs up.

The door flys open and Noodle screams angrily. "Murdoc!! Your supposed to knock first! It's rude to burst into a girls room like that!!"

He glares at her, than me and then the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Ya know Mudds, she's go' a poin'." I say.

His hands curl into fist and he stomps over to me, picking me up by the front of my shirt. "You shut you' face! I'm no' in tha' mood." He growls.

I choke out, "Sorry mate." and he drops me, leaving me sprawled out beside Noodle.

She holds out a hand for me and I take it.

Standing up I look at Murdoc with a hint of malice.

I know he's a dick-head but he's normally not this bad and I know it's not just Bailey leaving that's made him this way because we've been getting along some what before this.

Russel comes into the room and notices the tension. "Yo, What's goin' on?" He asks.

Noodle and I exchange glances and I look back at Russel and twist my face into a smile.

"Nofing. Jus' 'elpin Nood's pick out an outfit. I'm gonna go get 2-D an' than we can get goin'." I say, smile still on my face.

Russel nods and Noodle runs over to him, glaring at Murdoc.

I head for 2-D's room, the smile gone now.

Just as I open the car-park's door 2-D runs into me. He grabs my shoulders and smiles. "I wos wonderin' when you'd be back." He says.

My encounter with Murdoc is completly erased and I smile back at him.

He hugs me and hold my hand. "You rea'y ta go?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah. I wos jus' comin' ta get ya." I reply.

We go and sit in the Geep and wait for everyone else.

2-D being the cheese-tard that he is, smothers me in kisses.

When he gets to my neck he stops and rubs it with his thumb. "Ey, ah you alrigh'? You' necks all bruised." He says.

I put my hand up to the bruise and rub it. It was pretty soar. I completely forgot I bruised like a peach. Murdoc didn't yank on my shirt collar to hard but when he first picked me up he gave me a good shake.

"Yeah, 'M alrigh'. I jus' bruise easily. I probably just ran into sumfin'." I reply, leaving out the part about Murdoc being a complete soden bastard.

He smiles and kisses my neck. "Thea, now it won' 'urt so much. Tha's what me mum told me when I was kid. If I got 'urt she'd kiss it betta' an say the exact same thing........Is' kinda stupid bu'-"

"I don' fink is' stupid. Is' sweet." I smile.

His cheeks turn red and his smile widens.

Noodle pops up beside the Geep and gives me a look.

I think it's a ''did-you-tell-him'' look but I'm not sure. I shake my head no anyways.

She nods and gets in with us.

"Tha' looks good on ya Nood's." 2-D says.

Sh smiles and replies, "Thanks. Sky helped me pick it out."

"Yeah. She didn' fink I was tellin' her tha truth abou' it lookin' good." I say, smiling at her.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes but still smiles.

Russel and Murdoc finally get in and it looks like Murdoc's more pissed than before and he seems to have a bloody nose.

He starts up the Geep and glares back at the three of us in the rear view window. "You jus' wait." He mutters, as we drive out of the car-park.

* * *

When we got to the filming area the place was crazy.

People we're running around with camera's and boxes and the island was tied down off in the distance.

Noodle was the first to get out of the Geep and she looked around wide eyed with a giant grin on her face.

2-D got out after her and caught me when I jumped out.

Russel came up behind us and Murdoc kept his distance.

A short, stocky man came up to us and started talking to Murdoc.

I couldn't really make out what they were saying but there was a lot of ,"She goes over there and you go here and then I'll be over there with the crew." and that kind of non-sense.

Finally Murdoc looked over at us and motioned us over.

"Hey there! I'm Burns, Tommy Burns but everyone calls me Burns!" The stocky guy said, shaking all of our hands.

I blink a few times and rub my neck. It was hurting more than it had before and this guy sure wasn't helping.

I'm a very tolerant person but this guy I just couldn't stand so I ask if I can go sit down. This Tommy guy points me in the direction of a tent and 2-D offers to come with me.

Russel comes with us too, he didn't want to leave Noodle alone with that Tommy guy and Murdoc but I insisted that even though Tommy was an annoying git of a human being he didn't seem to be harmful....just loud and annoying.

The tent was pretty big inside. Oddly enough it was air conditioned to and thank god for that. Someone had turned on the radio and that Phil Collins song 'In the Air Tonight' was playing.

I sit down in a chair and take a bottled water someone offers me.

2-D sits beside me and Russel on my other side.

"So wot's up wif this video? It seems diffren' than the otha' ones." I say.

Russel shrugs and replies, "I honestly got no idea. Mudd's is the one that's set this whole thing up."

"Yeah, I 'ave no idea eith'a. This is you' song though so I 'ope tha' video turns out alrigh'." 2-D says, kissing me on the cheek.

A women coming into the tent spots us and walks over. " 'as told me to inform you three tha' the video's recordin' has commenced."

I open my mouth to ask her what that means but she interupts me. "It mean's tha' the video's filming is starting now." She says.

I nod and stand up.

2-D smiles at me and holds my hand as we walk out of the tent.

The island was up in the air now and I could just barely make out the tiny figure of Noodle.

"We're only filming this once so get it together!" Tommy yells at the crew.

It was like a kid had steeped on an ant pile, everyone was scattering, zooming in on the island with camera's and all that.

Two helicopters fly past at top speed toward the island and from the corner of my eye I see Murdoc smirk.

I know somthing bads about to happen and I just want to block it out with the music in my head but instead I grab 2-D's wrist and give him a worried look.

He gives me the exact same look.

Murdoc wouldn't do anything to hurt Noodle......would he?

I didn't think he'd do anything to hurt me but he proved that theory wrong a little while ago.

* * *

A crash......that's how we first met.

A song.......that's how we got together.

The slight touch of his hand and a feeling of lightness....slow motion......that's how I knew we felt the same.

All these things seemed to blend together now.

The helicopters flew past in, what seemed to be, slow motion.

He held my hand and we stared in shock as they chased after the island, pelting it with bullets.

Murdoc's low cackle floated threw the air like smog in a city.

It began to plumet, trees were being ripped from there roots and the windmill was a flame.

Screams? Were people screaming?.....Or was that just me?

2-D pulled me into him and held my head to his chest so I didn't have to witness the island crashing.

His heart was beating at a break-neck speed and he was shaking.

I could feel him place his head in the crevice of my neck, his face was wet......he was crying.

A roar comes from Russel and yelling is heard from Murdoc and some of the crew.

"Let me down there!!" Russel was yelling at them.

They were telling him he couldn't go down there and Murdoc was screaming insults and laughing.

A painful wacking sound and then a screach from Murdoc is the last thing I hear before I block it all out.

2-D rubs my back to calm me down but I know that he's just as bad as I am.

Not any longer than two hours ago I was joking around with Noodle and helping her try on clothes......now she's buried under burning rubble.

.........And you know what?

It's all that bastards, Murdoc, fault.

I just want to run away some where, where he'll never find me or 2-D.

2-D must have about the same idea because we flee the scene of the crime in the Geep.

He drives it back to Kong and we go to his room and back all of our clothes and load them into his camero.

Then we just drive.

No destination at all.

Just getting away from Murdoc will make things better.

Hopefully we'll never have to have anything to do with him again.

But life just never goes as you plan it to.

**Chapter 13 End**

**('It's the Dawn, you'll see' End)**

(A/N: Wah! ;_; Well it's finally over! I'm happy and sad at the same time! Sorry about the crappy ending though! D: If you liked this than please read 'All we are is Stars'! When I upload it of course! :) It's sure NOT to disapoint! Well sayonara until next time!)


End file.
